


Historias de amor y penitencia

by Kokoacrazytea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Churches & Cathedrals, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoacrazytea/pseuds/Kokoacrazytea
Summary: En un pueblo donde conviven servidumbre de dios, aristocracia despojada del poder, soldados vencidos, criaturas sobrenaturales, y un arquitecto francés, ¿quien puede resistirse a la tentación?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> fanfic anteriormente subido a fanfiction, ahora aquí para celebrar que al fin tengo mi cuenta!!

1\. Lovino.  
Si solo su boca fuese más grande lo haría caber todo adentro, si solo su lengua fuese más puntiaguda, podría molestarlo en la punta, si solo sus manos no fuesen tan ansiosas podría dejar de apretarle las piernas y luego apretarse él su miembro y su mojada entrada. Si tan solo Antonio no fuese tan hermoso Lovino podría dejar de buscarlo en su alcoba, solo de noche, con la intención de posar sus labios en su erección.  
—me voy a correr.  
Y cuando decía eso, aquel hombre lo decía en su idioma natal con ese acento magnético, seguido de esos improperios que le hacían poner la piel de gallina, Lovino lo metía más adentro y presionaba su lengua contra el tronco haciendo chocar la punta con su garganta para recibir toda la esencia del hombre en su boca y después sentir tranquilamente con el erotismo aun presente como la excitación de aquel español le palpitaba en la boca. Y cuando hacia eso nunca fallaba en encender a Antonio al punto en que todo lo que lo controlaba era una fuerza animal primitiva que no se detenía hasta satisfacerse a él y a su pareja, a su Lovino. Ni voto de castidad ni suplica gimiente lograba detenerlo, ni siquiera la cruz que colgaba en su pared, que con cada embestida al delicado cuerpo de ese joven, se sacudía con una fuerza que podía hacerla caer, así como la sacudida que le pego Lovino en el cuerpo la primera vez que lo vio tan crecido lo hizo caer.  
Aquel Alpha poco sabía que Lovino, pese a su anhelo e insistencia, guardaba ya su plan de escape para cuando la suerte dejara de estar de su lado y su vientre de omega comenzara a hincharse.  
Sus cuerpos se pegaban más, las embestidas iban más rápido, los golpes en su próstata lo volvían loco, su aroma lo volvía insaciable, su vista se nublaba, sus ojos ámbar tan preciosos oscurecidos por el deseo hasta parecer olivos golpeados por la luz del sol, sus mejillas tan rojas, sus frentes aperladas, sus alientos profundos que escapaban a bocanadas, y el orgasmo.  
Y no pasaba mucho para que el omega se sentara en el catre, se limpiara el estómago y luego debajo de su cadera con alguna sabana, como si estuviera desinteresado de que lo vieran o que ensuciara algo que no fuese suyo, se acercara a su ropa en el suelo, se hincara sobre ella y buscara un bolsillo secreto en el que guardaba una caja arrugada de cigarrillos y un encendedor y se metiera uno en la boca, disfrutando de su delgado y muerto tacto mientras recogía su ropa interior y su camiseta larga obligatoria de la institución y fuera a sentarse cerca de la ventana abriéndola apenas y bajando la intensidad con la que brillaba la lámpara en el escritorio, encendiera la radio buscando su estación favorita sin molestarse en ver si Antonio dormía o lo observaba, sin rozar su propio cuerpo al sentirlo tan sensible, listo para todo, como todo buen omega en edad fértil, se sentaba en el alfeizar escondiéndose detrás de las cortinas para que nadie afuera en el patio alcanzara siquiera a distinguir una figura donde se supone que duerme un recién graduado sacerdote que a esas horas debía o estar rezando o estar estudiando. Lovino fuma en silencio hasta que una voz a su espalda quiebra su aura de quietud.  
—así de fácil te entregas a tus goces, Lovino.  
— ¿te refieres al cigarro o al sexo? Déjamelo claro ¿quieres? Me jodes cuando no eres específico.  
Antonio fingió no estar enterado de lo que le quería decir el joven omega.  
—tu sabes a lo que me refiero, Lovino, venga, ven a dormir.  
—me marcho. No quiero dormir con un idiota — Antonio entonces estira los brazos como queriendo alcanzarlo desde la cama y tira un gimoteo que Lovino ruega por que no sea tan fuerte como suena en sus oídos. — ¿Qué quieres? Cállate, idiota.  
—vienes a mi cuarto y no te quedas a dormir ¡sí que eres cruel, Lovi! Aunque sea déjame abrazarte hasta quedarme dormido. Ahora mismo no creo querer verte partir cuando tienes ese olor en ti.  
Lovino se sonroja y se olfatea ligeramente el cuerpo, por eso mismo fumaba, porque de alguna manera siempre que tenía sexo con Antonio ese olor lo cubría, ese olor a un omega esperando por su Alpha, el olor del erotismo y la maduración todo junto con su fresco y dulce aroma de joven. Ese olor en alguien vestido con la ropa de un novicio y una túnica negra no era exactamente algo que pegara junto. Causaría miradas, revuelo, lo harían hincarse en la meca y orar en silencio, o encerrarse en su celda y cumplir penitencia. Lovino se apuró en buscar el jarrón con agua que Antonio tenía en su tocador para darse un pequeño baño todas las mañanas y sin pena alguna vuelve a desvestirse para pasarse la esponja por el cuerpo, intentando deshacerse del olor.  
—bastardo, más te vale controlarte o no me contendré ni a mí ni a mi puño— amenazo cuando sintió las feromonas del Alpha volver pesado el aire. Antonio suelta una risita y se sienta en la cama para al minuto acercarse por detrás a Lovino y quitarle la esponja cuando este se la pasaba con dificultad por la espalda.  
—déjame hacer esto por ti, así podrás terminar más rápido— su voz vuelve a sonar tranquila, libre de impureza alguna, como se supone debía ser. Lovino no le arremete nada y se queda quieto, relajándose apenas cuando Antonio le pasa la esponja desde la base del cuello hasta en medio de sus piernas, limpiando por debajo de su trasero, casi dibujando sobre su piel la curvatura de sus nalgas. Termina y no deja de lado la esponja hasta que alcanza la ropa de Lovino y se la coloca suavemente como si estuviera vistiendo a una muñeca. Termina y le besa la base del vientre abrazándolo por última vez antes de que el joven le empuje levemente y se despida con una mirada incierta y una lengua afilada por palabras de la calle. Lovino camina con el corazón en la garganta como cada noche por los pasillos hasta alcanzar las escaleras en caracol al final del ala este, y baja por ellas lo más rápido que puede sosteniendo contra su pecho su última adquisición, su último robo, y esta vez es el listón de una bota de cuero que Antonio tenía bajo la cama al lado de sus zapatos normales, se lo ata a la muñeca y entre sonríe para volver a enojarse con él mismo y correr a la habitación que comparte con su hermano menor. Una vez allí ve al dormido Feliciano llamando en sueños a su protector, y Lovino te juraría que no sabe quién da más pena allí, si el pobre Feliciano quien entro al monasterio seguro de que jamás volvería enamorarse como lo hizo de ese amigo de la infancia suyo que pereció años atrás; o él, que entro forzado y se acuesta con quien convenció a su abuelo que ese camino era el mejor para dos omegas como ellos.  
Bastardo de Antonio.

 

2\. Arthur y su hermano.  
—Alfred, ¿podrías por favor no hacer ruido cuando rezo?  
—venga, no seas aburrido ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos en la mesa? Estoy seguro que te excita saber que dios te observa poner una cara de prostituta justo aquí usando esa ropa, un viejo voyerista y su novio siendo violado por un demonio ¿a qué te excita eso, Arthie?  
—cállate Alfred. Vuelve a ser un niño o vete.  
—un niño, un niño. Arthie, ¿todavía no te queda claro? Jamás existió ningún niño.  
El chico rubio encorvo los hombros y escondió su cabeza entre las palmas de sus manos como si se estuviera lavando la cara, estira el cuello y mira fijamente a la cruz donde la imagen de un Jesús sacrificado le devuelve una lastimera mirada. Arthur observa con los claros ojos verdes limpios y sus globos oculares rojos como si hubiera estado llorando. Murmura un amen.  
—mi niño, cuida de mi niño, de mi hermano. Oh, Alfred, ¿por dónde te llevaran tus malos pasos? ¿Qué ganas con corromper mi alma?  
Alfred se desplaza sin hacer ruido de un lugar a otro. Lo único que impide que este lugar lo desquicie por completo es Arthur, un ser humano que lo protege sin siquiera saberlo.  
Alfred llego a la vida del monje omega Arthur en forma de un bebe de dos años abandonado en una canasta. Entro al monasterio con la misión de llevarse cuanta alma llegase allí fracasando miserablemente al ser suavizado por los cuidados del omega quien años antes había entrado al monasterio con la intención de algún día ser un omega progenitor. Al fallar su cuerpo violentamente volvió a ser el que de hace siglos tenia, sus alas oscuras volvieron a crecer y su cabello se oscureció por completo, sus inocentes ojos azules cambiaron a un azul eléctrico sobrenatural y pronto su presencia dejo de ser vista. Se sentía y se repelía pero nadie salvo Arthur podía escucharlo y verlo. Esto debido a que Arthur había sido educado en las artes oscuras antes de ser encontrado por un sequito de monjas cerca de gales cuando escapaba de sus cazadores. Ahora Arthur, pese a conservar sus poderes y sus influencias en el más allá, se dedicaba a una vida de castidad y obediencia. Habían días en que Alfred no recibía palabra alguna de parte de Arthur puesto a que este solo se dedicaba a silenciosamente orar en su celda –generalmente después de haberse abandonado al alcohol, su vicio más pesado-, pero no importa como intentara, jamás lograba que Arthur cayera por sus encantos sexuales. Su pálida piel de quien porta una enfermedad, su claro y pajoso cabello bajo su velo blanco que le enmarcaba la redonda cara y le resaltaba las espesas cejas y sus puros ojos, no importa como lo mirases, cualquier demonio se sentiría un ganador de hacer caer a un ser tan casto en la tentación más antiguas de todas. Pero ni modo. Todo lo que veía Arthur era una prueba de Dios, un pequeño niño convertido con tal de hacerlo probar que tan fuerte era su fe.  
Pero últimamente había algo que hacía que Alfred se sintiera fuera de sus cabales. Aquel casto monje, ese omega que no sentía más placer que el de unas rodillas adoloridas por estar arrodillado todo el día frente a una pared en lugar de frente a una pelvis, era que Arthur había comenzado a ganar color en sus mejillas. Y todo por culpa de ese tipo francés que llego a hacer una reforma en el monasterio.  
No le quedaba claro que tipo de relación tenían esos dos. Según lo que Francis dejaba traslucir en sus comentarios que hacían enojar a Arthur, se conocían desde niños y al parecer Arthur de niño solía ser muy impulsivo. Luego están los difusos detalles que Francis conocía de la adolescencia de Arthur antes de ser encontrado por las monjas y que pese a él ser un demonio poderoso, desconocía por completo debido al poder limitado que había recibido como castigo por su error.  
Arthur era quien lo había recibido en las puertas del monasterio cuando llego de la ciudad en un taxi que las monjas habían pagado, -todo por el inquilino temporal que les ayudaría a reconstruir los lugares que se destrozaron durante los bombardeos de la guerra y el desorden de los militares que se refugiaron allí mientras todas las monjas y los monjes se escondían en los túneles subterráneos- y desde ese momento Francis había dejado en claro lo fácil que le resultaba conseguir que Arthur se saliera de sus cabales, podía hacerlo enojar, podía hacerlo actuar violento, podía hacerlo reírse con maldad o desde el estómago de la histeria, podía hacerlo sonrojar, podía hacerlo sentirse apenado. Podía hacer todo lo que Alfred no. A Francis le salían las proposiciones y las frases con doble sentido más naturalmente que a Alfred y tenía un don para atraer la mirada de todos los y las omegas que allí se encontraban, incluso de las más ancianas. Recomendado por dos hermanos italianos en la escala de novicios que al parecer eran primos, no tardaron mucho en encariñarse con él y así las instrucciones que debía dejar para los contratistas y los obreros se transformaron en la supervisión de la obra entera y una estadía indefinida.  
Arthur le había dicho, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, que no había manera en que sintiera algo por un tipo como ese. Pero lo que no sabía el casto muchacho era que durante las noches Alfred lo observaba dormir y pronunciar el nombre de Francis entre suspiros y sueños húmedos. Y que este francés de cabello atado en un descuidado moño le correspondía tan locamente que lo retrataba de memoria cada que estaba solo, supuestamente trazando las ideas para el plano final que tenía terminado desde antes de llegar al lugar.  
Alfred los vio alguna vez, sentados ambos a la mesa, con la luz de una ampolleta muy débil a las cuatro de la mañana, hablando con monosílabos y frases sueltas, mientras se tomaban de las manos y enredaban una y otra vez los dedos, y los enroscaban, y se soltaban, y se examinaban las uñas, y se masajeaban los nudillos. Era la cosa más erótica que viera hacer a Arthur, y eso es mucho decir siendo este un omega que entra en uno de los más fuertes celos. Lo volvía loco, lo hacía sentirse inferior. Y a la vez se sentía aliviado. Después de todo, el castigo había sido impuesto por sentir un amor tan puro como el fraternal. Y debía admitir que ver a su más cercano compañero de celda feliz y enamorado era mejor que tener que acostarse con él hasta derretirle la cordura.

 

3\. Elizabeta.  
Ella era grande, no tanto pero pareciera que más de lo que era. Usaba tacones de cuatro centímetros, falda verde oscura, camisetas sueltas sujetas a la cintura con un cinturón de rosado pálido que contrastaba con cualquier color que usara encima de la cadera. Se dejaba el pelo suelto y apenas adornado con una flor en su oreja. Se ponía el delantal y lo alisaba con las manos, suspiraba y luego contenía la respiración, se peinaba las cejas con los dedos y se observaba en el espejo en busca de la más neutral expresión que pudiera poner. Guardaba el espejo de mano en el bolsillo del delantal, alisaba de nuevo y luego tomaba la bandeja con las tacitas y la tetera con el café muy cargado y subía las escaleras apenas haciendo ruido con el frufrú de su falda larga. No tocaba la puerta, entraba y caminaba lo más digna que podía y dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa, le servía a su amo, Roderich, y luego al primo de este, Gilbert, y a este último le dirigía una rápida mirada inquisitiva ¿habría notado su nuevo lápiz labial? Y el chico nada de nada, miraba a los papeles, muy serio y luego levantaba la vista, y cuando miraba a Elizabeta en su cara aparecía la estúpida sonrisa de quien ve a su amigo de la infancia y está listo para molestarlo. No era la forma en que Elizabeta le miraba a él. Con los ojos de una mujer enamorada.  
El muchacho de cabellos platinados se adelantaba sobre la tacita y los pequeños postres, a lo que Elizabeta responde dándole una palmada como si de un niño pellizcando la cena en la cocina se tratara. Empezaba la guerrilla de gritos susurrados y las miradas hostiles que esconden cierta amistad en ellas. Pronto se escuchó el sonido de las hojas de papel siendo movidas y la suave voz de un hombre.  
—por favor cállense ya. Gilbert, para de molestar a Elizabeta— Roderich le dedica una mirada de disculpas a la mujer a la que esta responde sonriendo y se marcha, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a Gilbert que apunta a sus labios y luego forma un circulo con los dedos pulgar e índice, como diciendo ‘excelente’.

 

4\. Kiku.  
Un japonés se sentaba en el pasto fresco, sin miedo alguno a mancharse la ropa, su cabello está cortado como un platillo hondo, solo que en la parte de atrás es más corto de manera tal que se alarga de forma diagonal hasta llegar a ser un flequillo más o menos pasado de la oreja; su pelo es tan negro que contrasta con todos los demás colores como si se tratase de la única rosa blanca en un rosal de rosas rojas. Lleva ropa de lucha tradicional de su país, y acaba de guardar con delicadeza y una brutalidad de lobo su katana en su funda. Medita con los ojos cerrados por varios minutos antes de volver a abrirlos y desvainar un arma de filo esta vez un pequeño cuchillo cuyo puño tiene inscrito un dragón chino y unos kanji indescifrables, lo blande delante de su rostro y luego apunta el filo a su nariz, baja las manos hasta la mitad de su abdomen y se prepara para apuñalar la carne cálida de su cuerpo. Hoy en la mañana, antes de las seis, quería volver a blandir su katana y ver una última vez el sol naciente antes de morir, y así lo planeaba hacer antes de que una voz lo detuviera justo cuando el cuchillo había rasgado sus ropas. No sabe si fue un ‘detente’ o un ‘¿hola?’.  
Kiku respira sobresaltado, aquella voz no parecía de este mundo para nada, busca a su alrededor, a las rosas, a los árboles, a la casa de estilo victoriano en la que vive desde hace ya unos años junto a algunos otros protegidos de guerra –por su familia allá en Japón que consideraba un desperdicio que la belleza de un omega como él se marchitara por la guerra-, busco detrás de la carreta pero no había nadie que pudiera haber pronunciado nada. Kiku se levanta con las piernas temblando y guarda el cuchillo.  
— ¿Dónde estás?  
— ¿Me escuchas?— respondió aquella voz tan suave, tan delicada, pero tan fría, tan viciosa.  
— ¿Dónde estás?  
—qué alegría, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que un humano me ha escuchado, mucho menos ha hablado conmigo. Me haces feliz.  
— ¿Dónde estás?— pregunto ya desvainando su katana. Si ha de luchar, lucharía; la voz de inmediato trata de distraerlo de su ansiedad.  
—para, por favor. Soy inofensivo. De hecho los humanos de todos los siglos me han llamado un milagro.  
— ¿Quién eres?— pregunta Kiku acercándose hacia donde la voz más se escuchaba, casi llegando a donde estaba el corral de los conejos y las gallinas, no tuvo que seguir avanzando puesto que delante de él se podía ver perfectamente la figura de un hombre con alas, sentado con las piernas una sobre la otra y la mano sobre su costado izquierdo. El japonés casi salta de la sorpresa si no fuera porque el pavor lo inmovilizo por completo y lo pego al suelo como si fuese un árbol y sus raíces.  
—Me llamo Ivan, pero tu gente nunca me llama así, todos me dicen ángel, supongo que es porque soy uno— respondió el hombre, moviendo sus alas con algo que parecía modestia y algo de vergüenza. —como veras, he sido herido. No puedo volar y no puedo caminar ¿puedes ayudarme?  
Kiku no se lo pensó mucho, pese a que su instinto le gritaba dar la media vuelta, su moral estaba fuertemente pegada con sus acciones, tan así que apenas pidió ayuda el ángel Kiku ya estaba sujetándose sobre su rodilla para tomar su brazo y pasarlo por sus hombros, le ayudo a pararse y al instante se sintió diminuto, aquel hombre era enorme, más que cualquier otro hombre que haya visto y de seguro debía ser un Alpha. Pero no sabía si los géneros humanos eran también parte de los ángeles por lo que no pensó mucho en ello y simplemente se llevó al ser alado a su habitación donde le desnudo el pecho y procedió a hacerle una curación bastante primitiva, simplemente para estar seguro de que no estaba infectado ni iba a seguir desangrándose. Vendo con jirones de un kimono que guardaba en su closet y luego lo hizo acostarse mientras le preparaba una infusión. Cuando volvió a su cuarto allí no había solo un ángel, sino que también un demonio. Se hubiera preocupado por el herido si no fuese porque este era quien tenía acorralado al demonio en el piso con un fierro presionado contra su cuello. El demonio dirigió sus ojos azules brillantes como si fuesen una luz en la oscuridad y pronto una sonrisa lasciva cruzo sus labios. Kiku se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho ese día y se preguntaba si era acaso un castigo de sus dioses por estar a punto de deshonrar a su familia.


	2. 2

5\. De un sueño salió un príncipe.   
Feliciano recuerda perfectamente a aquel niño. Casi de su porte, ojos azules cuyas pupilas parecían un azul marino profundo en lugar de negro, cabello rubio siempre cubierto por un gorro, ropa formal, oscura. Era el señorito después de todo.  
Feliciano era solo un invitado que allí estaba tras la muerte de sus padres y la desaparición inesperada de su nonno. Pese a ello, llevaba la ropa más linda que jamás había llevado, y solo había una persona en todo el lugar que conocía su condición de omega, pero Elizabeta prefería hacerlo pasar por beta, le facilitaba la vida al hacerlo aprender cosas sencillas que le servirían más una vez saliera de la casa Beilschmidt. Feliciano era bueno en todo lo que le enseñaran, y era un niño gentil y obediente, solo que se la pasaba quejando con una voz lastimera y lágrimas en sus ojos de no recibir todas las cosas que en su casa en Italia recibía. No había comida gourmet, lloraba. No había hora de la siesta, lloraba. Debía limpiar su cuarto en lugar de jugar todo lo que quisiera, lloraba. No podía pintar cuando se le diera la gana o leer libros con palabras raras. A menudo era consolado por Elizabeta quien tendría unos catorce años por la época, y conocía las noticias sobre su hermano mayor confinado en la casa del novicio Antonio por vía de Gilbert o Roderich, Feliciano amaba a Roderich como a un padre mientras que no sabía cómo actuar cerca de Gilbert, su naturaleza amable no lo dejaba golpear a aquel tipo no importa lo mucho que lo molestara, por lo que se ponía a llorar; y no sabía que decir de las noticias que recibía de su hermano mayor, quien se había marchado al extranjero antes de la muerte de sus padres para ser educado por los únicos profesores que aceptaban a un omega tan ‘especial’, por lo que siempre que le decían cosas como ‘fue a un evento con Gilbert’, ‘lo presentaron a la sociedad’ u ‘otra vez rechazo a otro pretendiente’, era como si la vida de una persona completamente desconocida llegara a sus oídos, la vida de Lovino era como un chisme, que él sabía y no creía o no imaginaba.   
Su hermano era austero, caprichoso y con mal temperamento; sin embargo recibía montones de cartas de pretendientes todos los días –Lovino más tarde le diría que todos ellos estaban tras la fortuna de la familia-; tenía una hermosa piel morena por trabajar en el jardín de los Fernández Carriedo; una voz grave para cantar y una determinación por trabajar que desentonaba con su naturaleza floja. El pobre Lovino había nacido con problemas de los nervios y terrores nocturnos que lo despertaban gritando, y aun así se las arreglaba para parecer que no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie y que como omega le sentaba mejor ser Alpha. Al contrario de él, Feliciano sí que le anotaba a la descripción de un omega; sus pasatiempos eran la pintura, la danza y el canto, su voz era aguda y melodiosa, sus movimientos eran sencillos y delicados, de vez en cuando demasiado violentos y alocados pero era parte de ser un bromista incauto. Al vivir confinado en la casa Beilschmidt, no muchos lo conocían y por supuesto no tenía pretendientes. O eso pensó hasta el día en que aquel chico se le declaro.   
Fue antes de que él, -el señorito de la casa, con quien se topaba siempre en los pasillos y jugaban juegos que terminaban en castigos o en llanto, con quien compartía la comida, la mesa, la cama a la hora de la siesta- se marchara al norte de Alemania y no volviera a verlo nunca más. Sus ojos azules tan sinceros, sus manos tan cálidas y sudorosas, y el primer beso. Y después la noticia de que su transporte se había volcado en el camino. Nada más que eso.   
Le prometió que volvería y por proteger la promesa de esperarlo para siempre, Feliciano juro que nadie lo desposaría. Su actitud se volvió frívola, continuaba siendo un bromista y un coqueto innato, pero había dejado de interesarse por complacer los sentimientos de los demás, y de hecho muchas veces prefería ponerse a él encima de los demás para protegerse de cualquier daño venidero. Cuando su nonno les informo a los omegas, en frente de su hermano Marcello –un Alpha- que estaba pensando en enviarlos al monasterio –unos tres años después de que volvieran a vivir todos juntos en roma- Feliciano no se lo pensó y acepto de inmediato, Lovino obedeció de mala gana y Marcello declino la oferta, diciendo que prefería una vida en la que pecara de un buen amante antes que encerrarse en un viejo edificio. El abuelo los envió y a los meses ya estaban empezando sus vidas como novicios en otro país, en el monasterio.   
Al principio a Feliciano le costó acostumbrarse a la disciplina pero con el tiempo todo eso dejo de importarle. Hasta que cierta tarde en que salió con una canasta y sin el velo blanco reglamentario del uniforme, en su lugar llevaba la larga túnica negra, para que aun se viera que era del monasterio, pero debajo llevaba ropa cómoda como de cualquier otra persona en la calle, dirigiéndose a la casa que los Beilschmidt tenían allí, la cual era únicamente de verano. Cuando llego y entro por la cocina saludando a Elizabeta quien le ayudo a llevar la canasta a la sala del té para saludar a Roderich, casi se cae de la impresión al ver a un hombre desconocido, del porte del marco de la puerta, con el cabello peinado hacia atrás y un uniforme militar. Estaba de espaldas hablando con Roderich quien lo noto y le dirigió una suave sonrisa paternal y le indico con la mano que se acercara a lo que Feliciano obedeció sin rodeos, ya sonriendo para presentarse, el hombre se dio la vuelta y su garganta se cayó con un ‘gulp’.   
—Ludwig, un gusto conocerte, Feliciano —estirando la mano, tieso como una roca, con unos ojos tristes y una postura resignada, Feliciano vio como aquel hombre se le parecía a su príncipe y a la vez no lo era; estira la mano también sin abandonar la sonrisa temerosa y se la estrecha tan vivazmente como puede hasta que Ludwig separa su mano incomodó. Roderich entonces procede a explicar.  
—Feliciano, Ludwig aquí acaba de ser deportado de su país, estoy seguro de que conoces lo que está pasando en Alemania ahora y por ello, al ser el hermano menor de Gilbert, le hemos dado refugio en nuestra casa ahora que ya no tiene a donde ir.   
Feliciano sintió la piel de gallina, con los ojos abiertos y algo de miedo pregunto — ¿eras uno de los malos?  
Ludwig suspiro.  
—por mucho tiempo creí que no, pero si, Feliciano. He cumplido con mi condena y aun me queda más por lo que pasar, el trabajo no ha terminado con la guerra. Pero si logro volver a dirigir mi camino y vivir mi vida bajo los mandamientos de mi dios, creo que habrán tiempos mejores…— aunque lo decía de esa forma, Ludwig solo era un estudiante aspirante al ejercito cuando la guerra acababa.   
Feliciano le abraza en un impulso de la nada, lo estrecha tan fuerte, ocultando su cabeza en el fornido pecho con lágrimas en los ojos y palabras de consuelo; Feliciano sabe que lo han conmovido y lo han hecho anhelar otra vez, pero Ludwig asume que aquel chico es un monje muy compasivo con un cordero perdido como él. 

 

6\. Antonio.   
—Dios me castiga— lloraba Antonio con los ojos secos en su delirio de ebrio. Nunca se había emborrachado, al menos no desde que pronuncio los votos religiosos hacia cuatro años atrás.   
—tú le diste la idea a su abuelo ¿Por qué dices que te ha castigado dios? A mí me parece que tú fuiste el idiota— le reprende ni medio borracho pero con cerveza en mano, Gilbert, quien se peina el pelo y luego lo revuelve otra vez. Están en el sótano de la casa, Francis se había marchado un poco antes –lo conocía de pura casualidad y se habían vuelto buenos amigos- mientras que Antonio prefería quedarse a dormir allí antes de ser regañado, de todos modos hoy Lovino estaba en un pequeño viaje al pueblo vecino con las hermanas, comprando las cosas para la ceremonia en la que lo harían decir sus votos, nada realmente costoso, eran miembros de la iglesia después de todo, solo irían a comprar dulces para los invitados y revisar qué los ancianos estuvieran cómodos para el mal clima que se venía.   
—pero, es que cuando conocí a Lovino era ¡así! de pequeñito— pone la mano a una altura cercana al suelo para enfatizar su punto —después cuando tenía que viajar mucho por mis estudios previos a los votos y lo veía de nuevo después de meses, apenas si crecía algo, era un niño de doce años cuando recibió su primera carta de amor ¿puedes creerlo? Le daba tanta vergüenza que yo supiera que la había recibido que la tiro a la basura sin siquiera leerla. Era tan tierno, pequeño y delicado, con unos ojos tan grandes y unas mejillas tan gordas ¡no puedo creer que mi Lovino haya cambiado tanto con solo tres años sin verlo! Si apenas había crecido nada y la voz no le había terminado de cambiar cuando se devolvió a Italia.   
— ¿Lovino, eh? He oído que un montón de Alphas quieren cortejarlo, aun estando en la iglesia, tiene un sequito de Alphas mujeres en el negocio de la fama que quieren promocionarlo como la próxima voz y cara bonita post-guerra, si mal no recuerdo Roderich incluso dijo que tiene un perfil más serio que Feliciano y una actitud más atrayente también.   
Antonio quedo atónito ante lo último ¿atrayente? ¿Acaso conocían a Lovino como él lo conocía?   
— ¿a qué te refieres? Solo se queja y hace berrinches o me golpea… aunque también es muy reflexivo sobre sus actos y se preocupa por los demás, ah… nada lindo, nada como un omega.  
—bueno, tu eres un Alpha por ti mismo, incluso con esa cara de asexual que tienes. Lovino es atrayente en el sentido de que es un desafío. Quien logre domarlo de seguro debe tener mucha fuerza.   
— ¿y tú, Gilbert? No estarás interesado en mi dulce aprendiz, verdad— pregunto entre amenazándolo e intentando disimular sus celos. Gilbert suelta una risa que molesta en los oídos y golpea la mesa con su vaso.   
—claro que no, idiota ¡yo pongo el ojo en un pez mucho más gordo!   
Pero pese al aire que invitaba a bromear más, ambos reflexionaron por un instante en el punto de Lovino.   
—ese niño siempre ha sido muy secretivo contigo ¿verdad?— pregunta Gilbert quien conocía también muy bien a Lovino, no tanto como Antonio.   
—sí, pero últimamente está distinto… creo que está planeando algo.  
— ¿algo?  
—Creo que está esperando que Feliciano haga los votos, ha pedido otra vez que le atrasen los suyos porque no puede decidirse, el viaje de esta noche fue para intentar convencerlo— Gilbert suelta un bufido.  
—jamás podrán convencerlo, si se quiere ir, no me sorprendería que lo haga cualquiera de estos días.   
—no creo que se vaya, ¡estoy aquí mismo!  
Pero Antonio estaba mal. Por supuesto que Lovino planeaba irse. La fecha ya estaba decidida, el camino había sido memorizado, había ido directamente en secreto a hablar con su única vía de escape. Francis no diría nada, porque si bien era un romántico por las historias, no había nada más romántico que escaparse; aun sabiendo que había una historia de pasión entre ellos dos oculta tras las paredes del convento.   
Francis arrendaría un auto y para cuando todos estuvieran dormidos huirían hasta la estación de tren del próximo pueblo, ahí dejarían a Lovino junto con un agente que demostró no ser un charlatán, y desde tren irían a Londres, y luego se embarcarían para ir a estados unidos. La historia del proceder de Lovino sería suficiente para ganarle fama bastante antes de su debut y tal vez sus habilidades lo llevarían a tener una vida apacible por el resto de sus días.   
Su único problema y esperaba que nadie más lo notara antes del día en que se entregaban los votos, era que sus ciclos hormonales estaban cambiando, podría no ser nada grave pero el susto de un embarazo, de la vergüenza, de las consecuencias, de las miradas, era demasiado para él. Antonio no lo sabía, no lo notaba, y sin embargo algo intuía.   
Recuerda que cuando Lovino había llegado a su casa, hace diez años atrás, tenía siete años y su porte era el de una muñeca, sus mejillas se encendían en un rojo vivo cada que algo lo avergonzaba, lo hacía enojar, o lo ponía contento; ahora era más difícil saber si estaba enojado en ‘serio’ o simplemente intentaba comportarse como ‘un adulto’. Antonio nunca entendió por qué Lovino querría comportarse como el adulto, ni siquiera las primeras veces que se puso ropa blanca y se puso perfume para sus primeras fiestas; en esos lugares siempre se paraba derecho, de puntitas, mirando a todos con el mentón elevado, los movimientos sofisticados, una timidez inusual y sin embargo preciosa, y luego cuando lo invitaban a bailar, declinaba con amabilidad o aceptaba con una pequeña sonrisa solo para más tarde en la noche esconder su cara entre sus brazos y fingir estar dormido para no tener que escuchar como su mentor lo felicitaba por su excelente comportamiento, el cual solo duro unas cuantas fiestas antes de que Lovino estallara en un berrinche, llanto y gritos y se fuera de la fiesta dando patadas a Alpha alguno que se le cruzara porque ‘no soy carne en descuento’. Nadie sabe qué provoco ese cambio y aunque Antonio intento averiguarlo muchas veces, fue totalmente inútil. Lovino tendría unos trece años por aquel entonces y con frecuencia Antonio debía embarcarse para ir a Italia desde su casa en España, para así poder estar en las mejores manos durante sus estudios teológicos; recuerda cuando un día Lovino se le acerco de noche a su cama-la cual gradualmente iba dejando conforme crecía-, y le pregunto si en verdad planeaba jamás casarse con ninguna persona, Antonio no recuerda bien que le dijo pero si lo que le quería decir “no podría enamorarme de nadie que no fuera como tú”, en una época en que todo era más inocente y en que Lovino no tenía ni la experiencia ni la mirada de un adulto, eso para Antonio era como decir ‘no podría querer a nadie tanto como para casarme’. Para Lovino era una declaración que lo volvía todo inútil.  
Para ambos muchas palabras diferían de tal forma que si ‘enamorarse’ para Antonio significaba querer, para Lovino significaba entregarse de forma corporal; si era ‘pasión’ para Antonio significaba amor físico incapaz de morir en el allí y el ahora, para Lovino en cambio significaba fidelidad hasta el último aliento. Por ello aún les continúa siendo difícil comprenderse entre ellos, y muchas de las preguntas continúan en un bosquejo de respuesta.   
Y pronto, descubriría Antonio, necesitaría más esas respuestas que el aire con el que respira.

 

7\. Una historia parisina sin parís.   
Francis conocía a Arthur antes de que Arthur lo conociera a él.  
¿Cómo?  
Su madre en aquella época en que lo cargaba en el vientre, se había atorado, -debido a su mala salud durante el embarazo y que estaba acompañando a su marido –un beta burgués-, en la casa de los Bonnefoy, con quienes la pareja eran muy buenos amigos. Francis tendría unos tres años cuando por primera vez sintió una de las patadas de Arthur, y pese a no saber nada del niño ahí dentro, podía asegurar que le sería un buen hermano mayor. Sus padres se sonrieron contentos y entonces una nueva palabra se agregó a su vocabulario. Compromiso.   
Más tarde entendería que la palabra ‘compromiso’ para él era difícil de mantener, al menos en sus años de adolescencia. Nunca se quedaba quieto, omegas, betas, Alpha, quienes fueran, lo miraban con ojos de deseo y borrego muerto, todos lo querían y nadie lo tenía completo.  
Arthur había venido muy seguido a la casa de los Bonnefoy hasta que su padre tuvo una fractura en el tobillo y dejo de viajar por un largo tiempo; Francis era familiar con la situación que Arthur tenía con sus hermanos mayores y si es cierto tuvo ansiedad en un principio por dejarlo mucho tiempo solo, pronto esa ansiedad se trasladó a asuntos más importantes para un niño de once años; era la edad en que se presentaba a la sociedad, como hijo de dos padres Alphas –su madre era al parecer la dominante de la relación pese a darle a luz- que el niño naciera beta no era decepcionante y sin embargo algo sentía en su orgullo Francis cada que le recordaban que el futuro de su familia dependería de con quien se casara. Un alpha ayudaría a mantener la riqueza. Un omega mantendría la línea de la familia. Pero Francis no suponía que el amor fuese de esa manera ni siquiera cuando ya estaba comprometido, si de algo se jactaba era de ser un conocedor del amor y siempre refutaba a su condición de ‘ya reservado’ con la misma frase: “el amor no se fuerza a menos que la otra persona quiera”. Y el pequeño Arthur era tan inocentemente tonto que no había manera que supiera siquiera que los adultos se casaban solo para aparentar ser adultos.   
Francis creía que Arthur era un niño que necesitaba constante supervisión de específicamente él. Te definiría al niño como inseguro, en las nubes, siempre hablando con amigos imaginarios, orgulloso, precipitado, siempre corriendo, peleando o llorando. Cuando volvió a verlo –teniendo él mismo 16 años-, Arthur tenía trece años y no quedaba mucho del niño que había visto por última vez hacia cinco primaveras. Por aquella época Arthur, siendo el único niño omega de la familia y por lo tanto cuidado como un omega de alta sociedad, vestía solo ropas negras y blancas con un velo muy fino muy típico también del siglo pasado. De vez en cuando usaba pantalón corto pero solo si era para ir al lago y siempre debía llevar una sombrilla consigo. Más tarde le confeso a Francis que era debido a lo delicada que se había puesto su piel con la proximidad de su primer celo y que con solo ser tocado por el sol lo hacía ponerse rojo, en ese momento Francis iba a decirle que podía ponerlo más rojo que el sol pero no se atrevió, Arthur había confiado en él un poco. No fue hasta unas semanas antes de que las vacaciones de ese año terminaran cuando Arthur también le confeso que podía hacer magia, al principio Francis no se lo creyó pero después de ver al chico mover cosas en el aire y transformarlo en rana por unos breves segundos, no necesitaba más pruebas. Y así la lista de confesiones siguió aumentando y aumentando, y las peleas continuaron hasta ser algo tan natural como respirar, y la tranquilidad y las conversaciones que tenían como si fuesen una vieja pareja de casados eran cada vez un escenario más común en la casa de los Bonnefoy durante los veranos y los inviernos hasta el día en que Arthur fue acusado por un sequito de cazadores de brujas. La tragedia se cernió y el joven ingles desapareció, rompiéndole el corazón al pobre de Francis quien no tardo ni una semana en ir a buscar su paradero.  
Cuando lo encontró unos meses después, en el convento gracias a que un chico amigo suyo le había dado el dato, no se atrevió a confesarle él también tantas cosas que se tenía guardadas y en su lugar apoyo a Arthur en cada uno de sus pasos, caprichos y auto torturas hasta que este estuvo satisfecho. Francis era un romántico, el romanticismo podía venir de muchas formas, adoraba el sentimiento de su corazón roto para apoyar a florecer a su eterno amor, pero tampoco lo soportaba muy bien y en cuanto Arthur le dijo que estaba mejor solo después de una pelea tonta, Francis se devolvió a Francia a terminar su carrera y comenzar a ganar su fama que más tarde lo predeciría cuando volviera a ver a Arthur una vez más.  
El Arthur de veintitrés era maduro, con un corazón de viejo cascarrabias pero silencioso. Cuando se movía pareciera que flotara; habrá sido por el hábito que usaba o la forma en que sus nervios lo hacían temblar violentamente sin previo aviso lo que lo volvía tan enfermizo a la vista, pero de todos modos nada le quitaba lo hermoso que seguía pareciendo a los ojos de Francis; y los años parecían haberle sentado bien al beta de algún modo porque Arthur se mostraba más complacido al momento de recibir palabras de cortejo de parte del francés ahora que cuando eran dos par de (pre) adolescentes, aunque no lo dijera era claro para ambos. Así que Francis se encontraba en la encrucijada más grande que el destino le podía poner a un romántico. Decidir entre escapar con el amor de su vida o dejar que el amor de su vida viva sin él.   
Dejar ir o amarrar. Dar la espalda o agarrar el brazo. Darle un beso de adiós o un beso de buenos días. Ese era su problema.  
¿Enamorarse?, todos se enamoraban no importa cuántas veces fuera necesario y él mismo se había enamorado de muchas personas antes y seguramente lo haría después, pero ¿amar?, amar era distinto. Amar era como tener un clima perfecto cuando tomas desayuno después de haber dormido la cantidad perfecta de horas; amar era como leer en voz alta el diario y que la otra persona estuviera interesada en lo que leías; amar era jamás aburrirte no importa que tan aburrido resultara para los demás hacer la misma actividad todos los días, porque de algún modo siempre encontrabas algo nuevo, un nuevo escenario, una nueva razón; amar era estar en guerra y olvidarte de ella por horas y horas.   
Amar para Francis era meterse bajo la ropa de una monja y sentirse puro pese a tocar lo prohibido. Y eso quería hacer, así quería sentirse, eso sentía cuando Arthur le tomaba de las manos, sonreía y luego decía “por ahora no me importa si me pillan tomándote las manos, me importa más que me pillen tomando licor”. Oh, era un omega desobediente y de alguna forma eso solo avivaba que la decisión fuese más y más obvia.   
Los parisinos seguro tendrían un dicho para la situación en la que estaba Francis. Seguro Francis lo usaría si estuvieran en parís.

 

8- el camino se divide como un racimo de uvas.   
Kiku era un omega de alta sociedad, su familia descendía de una tradición de hermosos, finos, y delicados omegas que eran criados para seguir el paso de la ambición y la esposa ideal; en sí, en su familia la máxima ambición de un omega era convertirse en esposa o esposo. Para ello los educaban en toda clase de ámbitos, los hacían volverse profesionales en lo que más destacaran, si subían de peso repentinamente los obligaban a ayunar y bañarse con agua fría, tenían un horario de ejercicio a una hora en que el sol no pudiera dañarles la piel, y sus comidas aunque pequeñas abundaban en cantidad de ingredientes. Por supuesto la mayor parte del tiempo comían como pajaritos. Kiku no era la excepción, pese a que parecía ser el último de la familia la tradición se mantendría hasta el final. Fue enviado a una casa oculta para protegerlo de las pestilencias de la guerra, o lo que la guerra había dejado de ella al irse solo tiempo después de que su país se rindiera. Kiku no abusaba de la comida, practicaba sus artes marciales en la mañana, cuidaba de los omegas menores como un hermano mayor y muchas veces se sentía en una ventaja ambivalente de verse más joven de lo que era, porque ya tenía veintitrés años y nadie se atrevía a preguntarle por su mano ¡Kiku hubiera aceptado al primero que le hubiera hecho sentir el corazón de nuevo vivo! Pero ni modo, era Kiku demasiado bueno y todos ellos estaban asustados. Su anhelo por sentirse con vida pronto se transformó en un anhelo por dejar de sentirse vivo.   
Pero no todo sale como lo planeado.   
— ¿Por qué suspiras?— Alfred pregunto mostrando sus dientes alineados perfectamente, Kiku trazaba una línea más larga a lo largo de su papel de caligrafía y luego miraba a un lado para encontrarse a centímetros del rostro de aquel demonio sin inmutarse para nada, no es que ya estuviese acostumbrado con el pasar de los días, es solo que comenzaba a quedarse sin expresiones.   
—No suspiro, no lo hago— aclaro volviendo a la caligrafía. Alfred era ruidoso y molesto, pero era mejor que tener la presencia silenciosa y confusa de Ivan siempre observándolo desde cualquier esquina de la habitación. De hecho podía sentir sus suaves ojos violetas pegados en su nuca justo ahora.   
—oye ¡no lo mires así! Lo incomodas pedazo de idiota.   
—a Kiku no le molesta que le mire ¿verdad que si? Además, mejor esto a que toque donde quiero tocarlo— un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y no pudo evitar mover involuntariamente su mano que sostenía el pincel a su cuello con el propósito de ocultarlo, soltando el pincel con la tinta sobre la alfombra. Dejo escapar un gruñido de exasperación y lo recogió levantándose con los ojos apagados, absortos en su rabia.   
—fuera ustedes dos ¡váyanse! Está bien que vengan a visitar y a tener peleas en el patio, pero de ahí a acosarme sexualmente hay una enorme línea.   
Alfred se rio e Ivan se mantuvo inmutable, lo que le dejaba claro al pobre nipón que no había por donde intentar convencer a estos tipos. Rendido tomo un trapito para limpiar la tinta de la alfombra, lo cual fue imposible por más que restregara. Estaba a punto de ir a buscar utensilios de limpieza cuando Ivan toco por encima de sus manos el lugar sucio y luego entrelazo sus dedos con los de Kiku sonriéndole como si estuviera maravillado de algo.   
—una persona con hermosas manos como tú no debería limpiar un desastre como este— cuando Kiku volvió a mirar la alfombra aquella mancha negra había desparecido totalmente. Anonadado creyó que era un juego de su visión y que tal vez debiera ir a visitar a un oculista, y también a un psiquiatra.   
—Estoy cansado— suspiro — ¿pueden irse? No quisiera ser grosero pero… quiero que se larguen de una vez, ustedes me causan demasiados problemas y no los necesito para nada.  
Por un instante mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió se sintió en paz, el lugar estaba desierto y silencioso como una tumba. Al darse la vuelta se sintió cansado de nuevo cuando vio como los dos espectros lo esperaban con enormes sonrisas escalofriantes.  
—si nos dejas quedarnos te daremos todo lo que quieras.  
Eso era tentador.  
— ¿Lo que quiera?— Ivan soltó una risita infantil y desplego sus alas haciendo volar los papeles de la mesa.  
—yo puedo darte lo más valioso para un ser humano.  
Alfred desplego sus alas y sus ojos prendieron hasta parecer los de un gato en la oscuridad.  
—yo puedo darte lo que más desea un humano.   
Ambos se miraron, rivalidad cómicamente desplegada por un sentido totalmente sádico de diversión.  
—pero solo si logras adivinar lo que cada uno te está ofreciendo, primero.   
Kiku no era tonto. Bajo la cabeza resignado.  
— ¿eso quiere decir que no se irán a menos que les responda este acertijo?  
—efectivamente…  
Kiku lo pensó. Muchas respuestas le venían a la cabeza pero tal vez eran demasiado previsibles o demasiado austeras. Tal vez todas venían desde su punto de vista y él estaba roto.   
Alfred floto hasta su altura, amarrando sus manos a su cintura y sosteniendo su peso totalmente muerto en la espalda del nipón. Ivan en cambio se acercó por enfrente, estiro sus alas como si fueran brazos y atrajo al humano hasta su pecho con el cuidado de un gorrión. Ambas criaturas se divertían, pero Kiku no sabía que pensar de que ambos hubieran desarrollado un gusto tan extraño por fastidiarlo. El cielo afuera era de un atardecer anaranjado y sus manos dentro cobraban el color de las nubes como si fueran salmones bajo el agua. Su energía volvió a debilitarse y se durmió así como estaba.


	3. 3

9\. de infancia se habla cuando se extraña ser niño.

Elizabeta no considera a Roderich como a un amo, ni como a un chico más. Ella lo ve como a un príncipe, uno que hay que cuidar por su delicada forma de ser. Si, Roderich era un omega pero del tipo de omegas que se comporta como un Alpha muy sabio y viejo y por lo tanto, tiene control sobre otros alphas mejor que un patriarca.

  
Por ello, cuando Elizabeta requería de concejos, no importaba que tan vergonzosos fueran, acudía primero a Roderich. Esta vez sin embargo la cuestión estaba tajantemente prohibida para Elizabeta preguntarle a Roderich. No solo su orgullo como persona estaba en peligro, sino que también su dignidad. Su integridad. Eran concejos de amor sobre la persona más narcisista y tonta que conocía –y no por ello quería menos- y por supuesto que Roderich la miraría con esa cara de condescendencia, murmurando para sí ‘pobre Eliza’. Por dios, hasta su madre lo había hecho. Hasta Feliciano había puesto esa cara de ‘le diría que se rindiera pero no puedo hacer eso’; Eliza sabía que era una mala elección. Eliza no iba tras el poder socioeconómico de Gilbert. No iba tras el prestigio de Gilbert. Ella no iba detrás de lo que sea que la gente suponía que ella buscaba.  
Elizabeta conocía a Gilbert desde niña. Era uno de los pocos conocedores de su extraña condición de infancia; solía confundírsele con un Alpha porque olía a uno y siempre estaba rodeada de ellos también, sus hermanos, sus familiares adultos, hasta su madre era Alpha, (su otra madre omega había muerto poco después de su nacimiento debido a lo debilitado que estaba su cuerpo para resistir el cambio de clima tras dar a luz). Elizabeta también pensaba de ella como Alpha y por ello siempre creyó conveniente convertirse en uno de los más fuertes. Por mucho tiempo, -y aun ahora- peleo contra sus primos y hermanos alphas, los derrotaba, jugaba violento con otros niños, apenas si se restringía un poco cuando conocía a niños delicados, sabiendo que también debía ser una persona gentil con los débiles. Gilbert era su amigo de la infancia quien noto de los primeros que ella era una omega, incluso antes que Elizabeta, cuando Eliza cumplió catorce años finalmente la realización se divulgo por todas partes y fue forzada a estar bajo la tutela de la casa de Roderich, quien la acogió de inmediato con la primera tarea que una omega debe aprender en estos tiempos, a hacerse cargo de los más pequeños. Conoció a Feliciano en aquella época y su carácter gradualmente se fue suavizando, Gilbert gradualmente fue cambiando su actitud hacia ella, tan poco perceptible, que Elizabeta se perdió el momento en que Gilbert comenzó a extenderle las manos cuando bajaba de las escaleras o de los coches para que ella no se cayera en una mala maniobra.

  
Pero Elizabeta, diablos que echaba de menos cuando Gilbert iba a alardear de lo que fuera a su casa, cuando le compartía la colación que su tía le había hecho, cuando hacían juntos planes sobre irse a algún lado de Alemania o a explorar África o empezar una fábrica de autos en América. Ninguna de esas cosas la han cumplido y digamos que el reloj comienza a correrle en contra a Elizabeta. No porque ella como omega tenga que buscarse un marido o una esposa, porque siempre ha sido muy independiente y no quiere casarse solo porque si, sino que Gilbert como uno de los herederos más obvios pronto será prometido a alguien, las opciones eran obvias para este punto: Gilbert, veintiséis, Beilschmidt, Alpha; pretendientes: un tipo polaco con muy peculiares gustos de veinticinco; una chica conocida por pasar mucho tiempo en colegios penitenciarios a pesar de ser una señorita de alta sociedad de Bielorrusia; o un chico omega de América que tenía fama de obediente y gentil. Sin duda elegiría al chico obediente y gentil ¡hasta Elizabeta lo elegiría aunque ya se haya olvidado de su nombre y su apariencia!  
Lo peor de todo era que aquel chiquillo, cree recordar que de Canadá, llegaba en unas semanas para empezar su práctica como enfermero en el mismo pueblo en que su primo francés –seguramente ese tipo de barba Francis- se había asentado y le había recomendado como tranquilo y perfecto.  
Y Gilbert tendría la oportunidad de conocerlo en carne propia. Y hablar con él. Y decirle todas esas cosas con las que Elizabeta soñaba despierta cuando se ponía lápiz labial y se alisaba la falda con las manos; le miraría de esa forma en que Elizabeta juraba que Gilbert la miraba en sus sueños; le abrazaría de esa forma en que los amantes se abrazan. Elizabeta aún no había perdido la batalla y ya se estaba lamentando la guerra.

  
Gilbert echaba de menos a su Elizabeta. Que era toda para ella, con su pésimo humor y su primaveral aroma y belleza y ahora es toda para alguien más sin rostro, para quien ella se viste refinada y se maquilla como burguesa y se comporta como toda una princesa. Gilbert echa en menos a la niña que le reñía, y ahora solo tiene ojos para la mujer que le regaña y luego le sonríe cándidamente a su primo. Si alguien se había dado por vencido primero había sido definitivamente él.  
Conocía a Natalia. Le daba miedo su naturaleza violenta y aun así siempre se reunían de vez en cuando para negociar una que otra cuestión de la familia. Conocía a Feliks, era un tipo extraño con el que muchas veces perdía el punto de la conversación y a quien no podía ver más que como a un amigo. Elizabeta tenía razón, y la razón termino siendo tajantemente cierta cuando Gilbert inspecciono a centímetros de su cara la fotografía del joven Matthew Williams, con quien tendría la entrevista matrimonial en unas semanas más. Todo era más sencillo y brillante cuando no tenía que casarse, cuando no tenía que negociar por todos los medios la libertad de su inocente hermano, cuando no tenía que darse la vuelta cuando veía algo que no debía ver y guardar silencio. Ahora entendía porque los adultos siempre iban nerviosos y desquiciados. Él mismo estaba al borde de una histeria.

 

10\. Lovino y su actuación.

—Siempre supe que estaba destinado a la actuación— mentira. —Me encanta cantar, actuar, y que personas vean lo que hago y les guste, de más joven vi una película allá en Roma en un teatro municipal y desde ese día siempre he querido ser actor— que gran farsante.  
—oh Lovino, estoy segura de que serás la nueva estrella de Hollywood, apuesto mi vida entera a que te adoraran apenas pises allá tierra.

  
Tal vez ella dijera la verdad. Tal vez no se equivocaba. Tal vez Lovino si tenía ese algo que lo volvería una cara en una portada de revista. Tal vez tenía ese algo que llamaría a la gente a ver sus películas. Lovino lo esperaba sin ganas. Mientras la dama terminaba de escribir algunas cosas en su libreta y se acomodaba su sedoso pelo castaño-rubio detrás de su oreja, Lovino terminaba de tomarse su espresso doble. Miraba a todos lados con un poco de paranoia temiendo que en cualquier momento alguien del monasterio descubriese que estaba en un lugar en el que no debía, vestido de una forma inapropiada, hablando de algo que no era ni concordaba con los deseos de la iglesia y que no reflejaba para nada sus días humildes y puritanos. Lovino era un temeroso de dios, por supuesto que lo era; pero le tenía más miedo a las personas que lo representaban en la tierra.  
Emma le saca una fotografía mientras él esta distraído, el sonido y la luz del flash lo devuelven a la realidad en donde una mujer joven y trabajadora mira con ensoñación como lentamente la fotografía sale de la máquina y se apresura a guardarla. Le sonríe a Lovino con una mueca gatuna.  
—más tarde la revelaremos y créeme cuando te digo que nadie se resistirá a tu belleza, Lovino, eres como esas actrices que nunca sonríen pero cuando lo hacen, santo cielos, enamorarías hasta a las rosas Lovino.

  
El joven se sonroja y se cruza de brazos. Emma pide la cuenta con un movimiento tan tosco, tan despreocupado, tan moderno que Lovino se siente en un frenesí por imitar ese comportamiento.  
Se levanta fingiendo ser también una persona de la Europa de moda, de las urbes de ciudades grandes y glamorosas, que se abre el paso con solo mover las manos y aunque no lo cree aquel comportamiento le sale de forma natural, hasta le gusta. Decide que mezclaría un poco de esos arrebatos que tenia de más joven con estos arrebatos que le dan ahora para crearse un personaje. Ya había vivido tantos años con la máscara de un personaje tosco y sin sentimientos que crear otro idéntico pero con más glamour seria como volver a madurar.  
— ¿deberíamos comprarte ropa?  
— ¿Ir de compras?— Emma asintió y juntos se dirigieron a un barrio donde habían muchas tiendas, pero no muchas cosas de moda. Lovino vio como Emma miraba con cierto desencanto el lugar pero de todos modos inspeccionaba en busca de su diamante en bruto. Lovino miraba los escaparates de modo distante hasta llegar a una camiseta floreada y otra blanca de marinero. Pensó en Feliciano, en su sonrisa de bobo y su personalidad supuestamente inocentona. Pensó en que para alguien que había abandonado la educación y los libros, un uniforme de marinerito seria irónicamente perfecto. Reviso sus monedas, las pocas que había guardado de cuando se vino de Italia. Y pensó que le alcanzaba justo para darle un último regalo a Feliciano, a su pequeño hermano a quien tendría que abandonar por razones de fuerza. Pero confiaba en que Feliciano seria fuerte, aprendería a vivir su vida como Lovino intentaría vivir la suya.  
¿Cuándo había vuelto a nacer ese amor desbordante por su hermano? ¿O era acaso solo la trepante sensación en su pecho de querer ser necesitado por alguien que podría tener a cualquiera? ¿Desde cuándo había vuelto sus objetivos todos hacia personas que no eran él? ¿Desde cuándo dejo de ser él mismo su primera prioridad? A lo mejor sería su cuerpo cambiando; quizá su corazón entibiándose por las monjas y el cariño infinito y fiel que Jesús prometía en sus palabras; tal vez era la forma en que había dejado de temblar violentamente en sueños y había, en su lugar, comenzado a despertar antes de que el agujero negro de su subconsciente durante sus pesadillas se lo tragara; tal vez era la forma en que inconscientemente se comportaba debido a la culpa; ¿era enserio amor lo que sentía? ¿Su hermano le amaría también? O quizás, como decía el libro de psicología de Francis, Lovino estaba intentando reprimir algo. Tal vez un deseo sexual que ante todo era inmoral y por ello merecía castigos como los que el destino le ponía siempre que bajaba la guardia.

  
Antes de que se diera cuanta ya había comprado la camisa y el señor del mostrador lo envolvía en papel para regalos. Lovino se sintió arder por breves segundos por algo que parecía ser emoción al imaginarse el rostro de su hermano sonriéndole y dándole las gracias. Con esos tibios labios rosados, puros en comparación con los rojos y carnosos labios de Antonio. Emma le tomo de la cadera, como si fueran viejos amigos de toda la vida y la confianza entre ellos cruzara toda intimidad. Lovino no le dijo nada mientras ella sonreía al frente como si estuviera en una exhibición y ella fuera la obra de arte.  
—Cuando bajas la guardia se ven tus verdaderos ojos— comenta volteando a mirarle recibiendo la misma respuesta corporal del italiano.  
— ¿Y cómo son mis ojos?— pregunto Lovino vagamente confundido pero mayoritariamente interesado. Emma suelta una risa que parece bufido y choca su frente amistosamente con el hombro del chico.  
—como los espejos de un catalejo abandonado. Siempre ocultando lo que mira. Siempre anhelando ser usado.  
—usado… siempre soy usado.  
—oh Lovino, cuando te vuelvas un actor ¡tú usaras a la gente! Y nadie nunca más podrá hacerte daño. Mi pequeño diamante en bruto. No solo eres talentoso sino que también tienes voluntad. Triunfaras en la vida como yo lo hago.  
— ¿y que es triunfar?  
Emma torció los labios.  
—qué sabré yo de esa palabra, en realidad. Es como preguntar qué es la vida, qué es amar.

 

11\. él y su paraíso.

¿Dios lo ponía a prueba?

  
No, no era una pregunta capciosa. Ludwig se hacia esa pregunta todo el tiempo y aun no hallaba respuesta alguna. Era ese tipo de preguntas que comenzaron a surgir desde que en su propia melancolía intentaba recordar algún momento en que no se sintiera pesado por dentro, algún momento en que hubiera color en sus mejillas o el sentimiento asfixiante de la felicidad.

  
Se lo preguntaba cuando sus compañeros le inquirían qué haría en las tardes, y él, sorprendido de que alguien preguntara, no supiera como responder y finalmente decía que tenía muchas cosas que hacer cuando en realidad nada había en casa esperándolo. Era en esa época en que había comenzado a entrenar, a ganar confianza de lo que sus profesores, partidarios del nazismo desde la superficie, le decían que podía lograr. Cuando aún era un niño para Gilbert.  
Se lo pregunto cuando una joven Alpha vestida pobremente y con el cabello larguísimo se le acerco en la calle mientras similares a ella corrían por todas partes repartiendo folletos, y le entrego uno a Ludwig mirándolo con los ojos llenos de esperanza. El folleto no lo recuerda exactamente pero era propaganda anti-nazismo. Seguramente la joven, junto a muchos más fueron asesinados y él volvió a verla en sus pesadillas meses antes de que el dictador se matara a sí mismo. Se lo pregunto los días en que su cara se encontraba ahogada en inmundicia y barro mientras llovía sobre su cabeza y sentía como la sangre se le acumulaba en la cabeza haciéndolo todo más difícil, caluroso, hastioso, y él aun tenía que seguir haciendo flexiones hasta que el hombre cuyo rostro no recuerda parase de gritar y maldecir como si no hubiera más misión en su vida que eso. Se lo pregunto cuando sus compañeros lo retuvieron con miradas silenciosas y manos fuertemente agarradas a su hombro la vez en que Ludwig iba a detener a un Alpha que se estaba aprovechando de una joven beta que tenía una estrella de David en su desgarrada ropa.  
Pero ahora era distinto. Peor para él y su frágil corazón. Por qué él de todos los hombres ¿Por qué él tenía que estar cayendo por los encantos de un novicio tan inocente como lo era Feliciano? Imaginarlo sin el hábito, sin el velo, envuelto en sus sabanas y en su olor, sonriéndole con esos rosados labios y diciéndole donde quería que lo tocara. Él ni siquiera había intimado así ni en sus sueños. Feliciano seguro tendría una piel pálida, aperlada tal vez con bellas pecas nacidas de horas y horas bajo el sol. Su cabello seguramente haría cosquillas, se le pegaría a los lados de la frente producto al sudor, se le metería en la boca cuando intentara tomar bocanadas de aire y tuviera que apartárselo de su rostro con una expresión de hastió como si lo hubiera hecho una y otra vez antes. Se imaginaba al novicio desnudándolo con los ojos hambrientos, con sus manos ávidas, con su cuerpo sonrojado. Se imaginaba a si mismo penetrándolo incontable veces y sentir derretirse en su interior, prisionero entre su carne, adicto dependiente a su piel, pecador queriendo remendarse en sus labios.

  
Por algunos días después de que conoció a Feliciano, creyó que sus emociones eran fácilmente reprimidas y que nadie sospechaba de que siquiera albergara el mínimo deseo hacia el joven novicio. Pero entonces Feliciano le presento a Lovino, y Lovino le miro directamente con los ojos inyectados en rabia y los puños temblándole a los lados. Golpeo en la cabeza a Feliciano sin que a este le llegara a doler en realidad y le prohibió, delante de él, que volviera a juntarse con Ludwig.

  
— ¿Cuántos años tienes, puerco nazi?  
Ludwig sabía que se merecía este trato pero no pudo evitar sentir que con Lovino las cosas eran siempre complicadas al siempre estar a la defensiva.  
—16 años. Los cumplí en octubre.  
— ¡mira! Es menor que tu Feliciano, ya tienes 17, como el mayor deberías saber cómo comportarte ¿verdad?  
—pero fratello, ¿Qué he hecho yo ahora?  
Lovino frunció el entrecejo. Se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.  
—nada— por un momento pareció que se había dado por vencido pero de inmediato levanto un dedo acusador con nueva energía para regañar —y más te vale que no hagas nada tampoco.  
—oh fratello, estas tan raro ¿Qué te pasa?  
Lovino miro por encima de su hombro a Ludwig, desprecio y miedo en ellos. No como si el alemán ya no estuviera acostumbrado.  
—nada ¡nada! ahora si me disculpan, par de mensos, debo retirarme, no me siento muy bien esta tarde.  
— ¿eh? Pero si no falta nada para los-  
—Si sé, Feliciano— le tomo de la mano unos cortos segundos y luego volvió a mirar a Ludwig con sentimientos encontrados en su expresión —sé lo que dije hace un momento, pero ve y diviértete un rato con este tipo, es tu último día de libertad ¿a qué si? Aprovéchalo y come algunos dulces donde ese estirado. Yo voy a dormir el malestar.  
—fratello…

  
Ludwig observo el caminar de Lovino, muchas veces en el ejército le enseñaron a sospechar de ese tipo de comportamiento, de los pasos apresurados, de las actitudes frenéticas, de la esencia camuflada a propósito con un perfume inhibidor de las glándulas, todo, era para sospechar. Si fuera solo con notar la ligereza en que se presentaba su esencia y como Lovino parecía estar incómodo con ella, le daba a entender, en parte por su instinto de Alpha, que Lovino había estado teniendo encuentros con alguien más que le había impregnado su aroma. Mirando a Feliciano busco en sus ojos algo que le diera una pista. Pero pese a la apariencia y personalidad del novicio así lo mostraban, Feliciano no era para nada alguien que pudiera contar sus secretos a los cuatro vientos, el chico se lo guardaba todo prefiriendo vociferar solo los pocos que él creía y veía necesarios que se solucionaran. Cuando se trataba de los secretos de alguien más no podía simplemente meterse en sus asuntos. Ludwig poso una mano comprensiva en su cabeza tomándolo desprevenido pero de inmediato Feliciano respondió tomándole la muñeca con ambas manos y redirigiendo su apoyo a su mejilla volviendo más íntimo el contacto de lo que Ludwig pretendía. De nuevo esas imagines del ligeramente mayor regando besos en sus adoloridos nudillos mientras dirigía sus manos a partes más húmedas.

 

12- ser, o quedarse.

Mientras que Lovino se peinaba delante de la ventana rescatando un transparente reflejo, se aseguraba de que nadie pasara por allí cerca, debía actuar disimulado, como si nada estuviera ocurriendo en lo absoluto.

  
Arthur a su vez revisaba que todo estuviera en orden y que el camarógrafo no estuviera teniendo problemas instalando la cámara. No sentía nada anormal en el aire pero su instinto le decía que algo estaba pasando.

  
Lovino volvió a mirar la maleta, allí estaban sus pocas cosas, la ropa con la que había llegado de Italia y su ropa interior, encima llevaba la ropa que le había comprado Emma el día anterior y en la muñeca la cinta de la bota de Antonio. Miro a la cama junto a la suya, donde, encima de ella, estaba colocada con delicadeza una cruz adornada con una corona de flores blancas y marchitas, Lovino suspiro cansadamente dejando escapar un sollozo, se acercó a la cama colocando la carta y el regalo para Feliciano, la carta estaba marcada con la forma de sus labios.

  
Arthur voltio con un retorcijón de estómago topándose de frente con una especie de hombre con una bufanda cubriendo lo que sin dudas era la sonrisa más escalofriante que Arthur haya visto jamás. El hombre se le acerco con los brazos extendidos y sin que se diera cuenta el rubio fue deslizándose sobre su cuerpo hasta caer en sus rodillas, petrificado. Agarrándose fuertemente de su rosario cerró los ojos temiendo por su vida ¿Cómo había entrado ese hombre? ¿Quién era? ¿Había una razón para su piel tan pálida como escultura de mármol, o para que sus ojos fueran tan escalofriantes? Aun aterrado sintió como una mano se posaba en su cabeza.

  
Lovino termino de alizar las sabanas de la cama de Feliciano, finalmente tras cambiar de lugar la bolsa de regalo una docena de veces, se decidió por esconderla bajo de la almohada. Tomando valor agarro la maleta en sus brazos y comenzó a bajar por la escalera más alejada a la entrada principal donde estaban la mayor parte del convento simplemente pavoneándose o regocijándose por la ocasión.

  
Cuando Arthur sintió la fría mano sobre él miro hacia arriba con confusión. Era como si aquel tipo le estuviera bendiciendo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con sus alas blancas Arthur al fin entendió porque no había sentido su presencia hasta ahora. Un ángel.  
—tu, hijo del padre, puedes exiliarte de aquí y jamás volver. Perdonadas son tus promesas rotas, ve de vuelta de donde provenís porque no deberías congelar los deseos de tu señor.  
Perplejo Arthur comenzó a llorar. Todo aquello lo sobrepasaba de tal manera que no podía creer que en verdad sintiera tanta paz y claridad en su corazón, no, debían ser sus oscuros deseos, su lujuria insaciable. Dios le ponía a prueba y Arthur debía resistirla. El tipo le tomo de ambos lados de la cara.  
—yo, Ivan, sé que no confías, pero hazlo ahora y veras que dios provee a quienes son fieles con amor infinito que no debes negar y no debes rechazar. Levántate ahora y sigue el sonido más hermoso a tus oídos.

  
Con el corazón en la boca, Lovino se sostuvo contra la pared por un segundo, exhausto. Suspirando volvió a apresurarse contra la puerta como tenía la tendencia de hacer y en cuanto cruzo por ella corrió a través del patio donde Francis lo esperaba con el auto retado. Un modelo hudson commodore amarillo poco ortodoxo para lo que estaban haciendo. Riendo Francis le abrió la puerta. Emma seguramente le estaba esperando ya en la estación de tren. Miro a su muñeca, beso la cinta de Antonio visualizando en su mente los labios del Alpha y avergonzándose de su debilidad de apresuro a la puerta sentándose y cerrando con un portazo, lanzando a la parte de atrás su maleta al tiempo que le decía secamente a Francis que se apresurara. Francis tuvo dificultades echando el auto y se echó a reír cuando Lovino le miro con pánico.

  
Arthur no perdió tiempo y se levantó como le decían, inmediatamente echando a correr hacia la dirección en la que miraba aquel Ivan. Cuando ya sentía que la adrenalina del momento estaba disipándose pudo escuchar el ruido de una puerta de auto cerrándose seguido de una risa. La risa de Francis. El sonido más hermoso en sus oídos. Arthur echo a correr en dirección de la risa, gritando para que el conductor se detuviera. Cuando Francis le vio corriendo tras ellos no se lo pensó mucho y se detuvo.  
Lovino estaba acabado ¡Arthur los había descubierto! Tendría que volver, su plan había fallado, la madre lo castigaría. Tendría que volver a los brazos de Antonio llorando y rogando por él.

  
Arthur abrió la puerta del asiento trasero –Lovino estaba en la del copiloto- y haciendo uso de la pasión del momento agarro del cuello de la camisa al francés estampando sus labios con los de él. Se miraron por unos cortos segundos y luego Arthur le golpeo en el hombro gritando:  
— ¿Qué esperas? Andando, andando, andando.  
Lovino escucho estupefacto al rubio, aunque quien no estaría en ese estado después de ver a tal estricto omega lanzando tal muestra de afecto con tal hombre como Francis.  
— ¿desde cuándo están juntos?  
—No mucho, desde ahora, supongo…— respondió Francis sin dejar de sonreír con el rostro rojo de tanta alegría que no se podía dentro del cuerpo. Conduciendo a toda la velocidad que podía en el camino de tierra pronto se desplazó a la calle pavimentada dando las vueltas necesarias para llegar a la estación de trenes.  
—este idiota ¿Cómo que ‘supones’? ¿Tengo que hacerte una declaración escrita?— Francis se dio la vuelta para mirar a Arthur quien se estaba quitando el habito y quedando solo en su ropa interior y quiñándole el ojo le respondió con un tono coqueto — ¿nuestra primera carta de amor?, me encantaría.  
Gruñendo Lovino se dio la vuelta en el asiento y le señalo a Arthur su maleta donde estaba su ropa que de todos modos en ese momento Arthur necesitaba más que él.  
Una vez llegaron a la terminal, Francis le ayudo a Lovino a cargar la maleta mientras que afirmado del brazo tenía a un Arthur que no sabía caminar con los zapatos de Lovino que eran ligeramente más grandes y con un pequeño tacón debido a que el italiano siempre ha tenido un complejo por ser más pequeño que sus hermanos. Cuando Emma los vio se sorprendió de ver al otro chico allí, abriendo grande los ojos le extendió la mano para presentarse.  
— ¿vienes con Lovino? ¿También quieres ser una súper estrella?— Lovino sonrió de lado pensando que todo aquello tenía un grado de interesante pese a ser tan fastidioso para estar en medio de una huida. Sonrojándose Arthur aparto la mano.  
— ¿Estrella?— de inmediato Francis se cruzó para interrumpir.  
—no, no, Emma… él te haría perder dinero, no tiene ninguna paciencia para ser un profesional como Lovino— Emma se rio cubriéndose apenas la boca.  
—venga, Lovino tampoco es el más paciente, lo que importa es el aspecto y el talento ¿a qué si, Lovino? — Puso una mano en su barbilla como si estuviera reflexionando algo —ah, pero ya tenemos al chico serio y guapo… Arthur podría ser el de aspecto virginal y con esas cejas le da un aspecto más elegante. Serían muy cotizados en la pantalla ¿Qué dices Francis? Si tanto te opones a que venga él solo ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?  
Francis suspiro poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. Era verdad que Arthur tenia talento, de lo que vagamente recuerda de su infancia en la que solían leer a Shakespeare frente a los hermanos mayores del británico; mirando a Arthur para ver si había algún brillo de entusiasmo en sus ojos lo descubrió mirándolo seriamente y afirmándolo más fuerte del brazo hasta estar tirando de él.  
—oh no gracias, señorita. Pero prefiero vivir mi vida en clandestinidad.

  
Emma sonrió restándole importancia a su sentimiento de pérdida y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Lovino en forma de un saludo atrasado y un gesto de confort para el estresado chico y luego reverenciando a los otros dos con la cabeza en forma de despido, se apresuró a encontrar un auxiliar de viaje para que los ayudara a encontrar su asiento. El tren era bastante clásico pese a la remodelación que tenía el andén que Francis pudo notar debido a lo sencillo que era para un arquitecto notar esos detallitos.  
Arthur se adelantó a él y, con curiosidad, vio al tren marchar. Todo aun parecía tan loco, tan descabellado. Pero jamás le diría a nadie su secreto. Nadie le creería de todas formas. Francis lo atrajo a si colocando las manos del inglés alrededor de su cintura para así él poner sus manos por encima de sus hombros y juguetear con su pelo corto y descubierto mientras Arthur aflojaba y afirmaba su agarre en sus caderas, sin saber qué hacer con sus manos.  
—vamos andando antes de que me salgan ampollas por estos estúpidos zapatos.  
—como tú quieras, mon petit ami— avanzando con cuidado, ambos volvieron al auto listos para ir a donde los llevara el camino.  
—Si no hubiera venido hoy contigo ¿te hubieras ido sin mí?— pregunto Arthur buscando un canal de música por la radio.  
Francis se pasó la mano por el pelo.  
—Me hubiera quedado más tiempo en el convento para intentar convencerte de venir… creí que sería más difícil— Arthur rodo los ojos pero no le negó sus suposiciones. Colocando un canal con una canción que cantaba un hombre de voz afroamericana, Arthur suspiro en su asiento. Francis pareció darse cuenta de algo por la forma en que abruptamente había frenado haciendo al otro rubio saltar hacia adelante sujetándose del asiento para no golpearse con la guantera —. Aun necesito devolver el auto rentado ¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos esta noche en un motel de aquí cerca y en la mañana nos vamos en el primer tren hacia Londres?— pregunto sosteniendo una de sus manos contra sus labios para depositar un pequeño beso en sus nudillos. Arthur se reacomodo en el asiento recuperándose de la impresión y planeando cuidadosamente sus movimientos. Se acercó al rostro del francés, sujetando su mejilla con su mano libre y bajándola luego por su cuello, medio sonriendo respondió con un poco de tono irónico ante la invitación con una contrapropuesta.

  
— ¿Qué tal si mejor nos vamos a parís?

  
Y ninguno parecía pensar en el momento que esa noche dormirían juntos.

  
Por su lado Lovino sujetaba las manos de Emma contra su pecho; la Alpha podía sentir su corazón acelerado a un ritmo pesado y su aliento saliendo a bocanadas por sus fosas nasales, asustada por su conducta y preocupada de que alguien viniera a quejarse por el olor a ansiedad que producía el omega, se sentó al lado de Lovino en lugar de enfrente para reacomodar sus brazos alrededor de la figura ligeramente más ancha que la suya, colocando la cabeza del menor en su pecho, intentando reconfortarlo con su esencia y -¿Por qué no?- la suavidad de sus senos. Lovino se lo había pensado antes pero ahora era una constante en su mente la idea de sacar un viejo clavo con otro.  
Dejar ir de su malsana obsesión por Antonio, de su ambivalente deseo de tenerlo todo para él sabiendo que este jamás renunciaría a la iglesia por mucho que pecara; dejar de soñar con cosas de niños cuando ya era un adulto prácticamente. Cumpliría años en unas semanas más y empezaría su carrera y empezaría una nueva vida y aquí estaba Emma. Una Alpha, con senos suaves que Lovino se encontraba mirando con una vergonzosa obviedad, con un olor que le transmitía seguridad, con unos ojos verdes que si bien no eran iguales a los de Antonio, si se le parecían un montón, su personalidad era igual a la de Antonio salvo por que Emma sabia cuando quedarse callada y dejarlo ser y era más abierta a aceptar sus anhelos y castigarlo por sus berrinches –Antonio era todo lo contrario, le celebraba los berrinches e ignoraba sus anhelos- incluso ahora Emma sabía exactamente qué hacer para reconfortarlo. Lovino no podía evitar sino pensar en cómo Antonio suspiraría, lanzaría un comentario del tipo: “pero tu querías esto ¿Por qué te pones así de la nada?”, y luego de que Lovino comenzara a llorar o a gritar, recién ahí le abrazaría, demasiado fuerte, demasiado excitado, no relajándolo para nada, solo haciéndole olvidar momentáneamente lo que le molestaba en realidad.  
Sin pensárselo se lo pregunto a Emma, esta le miro confundida y luego pregunto a que se refería, Lovino decidió contarle de su pequeña aventura con el cura del monasterio en el que vivía.

  
—Antonio era hijo de un profesor, por alguna razón su familia era la única que me aceptaba para darme clases privadas, esas típicas que le dan a los omegas separados de las escuela comunes porque somos ‘la delicada esencia de la vida’; yo tenía este problema de los nervios y pesadillas extrañas y me la pasaba gritando o temblando y ningún colegio privado me aceptaba y todas las institutrices me odiaban, por eso me mandaron a España; Antonio tendría unos quince años o algo, al principio parecía decepcionado porque no era Feliciano , pero por alguna razón me tomo cariño, estaba recién empezando sus estudios para ser cura ¿son diez años, cierto? Bueno, de algún modo se saltó muchas cosas porque como su padre era profesor, ¿ya te lo había dicho? Y su madre era esta importantísima omega nieta de un devoto fanático de la iglesia, lo hicieron entrar antes y todo. Bueno, al principio detestaba a Antonio más de lo que detestaba a mi hermano Feliciano que nació diez meses después de mí, porque mis padres no querían a un niño enfermo como el doctor les dijo que era –porque antes de nacer resulta que el cordón umbilical se me había enredado en el cuello pero de todos modos no me paso nada-, pero después Antonio comenzó a irse por largos periodos de tiempo, y le comencé a echar de menos.  
—¿ahí te diste cuenta de lo que sentías por él?— Lovino se rio amargamente de la pregunta de la joven rubia quien le acariciaba el pelo, sopesando la historia de Lovino con un agridulce sabor de boca, ambos mirando afuera de la ventana los paisajes en movimiento.  
—no, me di cuenta tiempo después de que cumplí trece. Un tipo como de veinte años se me declaro en una fiesta a la que fui y me hizo todo el cuento de que sentía palpitaciones y sudores por mí, que era en lo único en lo que podía pensar y todo eso. Yo estaba próximo a mi celo, me había emocionado, pero no por el tipo. Cuando me di cuenta de que me había excitado por pensar que mis emociones por Antonio al fin tenían un nombre me enfurecí, patee a ese tipo en la cara o ya no recuerdo en donde y me fui armando un escándalo.  
Emma se rio de tal manera que Lovino también le siguió la risa, ambos estaban más relajados pero aun tensos para este punto y Lovino no pensaba en cerrar el grifo de sus emociones reprimidas aun, Emma no pensaba detenerlo puesto a que cada palabra que salía de esos finos labios la fascinaban y la cobijaban con un sinfín de emociones que nunca había sentido con tal intensidad antes.

  
—el punto es que unas noches después, cuando mi celo estaba a solo días de comenzar, fui a la cama de Antonio. Cuando era más pequeño solíamos dormir juntos, y era súper normal pero ese día fui con otras intenciones, me puse mi mejor pijama, practique en el espejo mil formas de rubor y miradas tímidas con tal de engatusar a Antonio. Fui con la predisposición más lastimera de intentar seducir a Antonio y ¿sabes lo que este me dijo? Una chorrada de cómo solo podía amarme a mí como a su pequeño secuaz. ¡ja! Apenas llegue al convento tres años después y logre hacerlo arrodillarse frente a mí esa misma noche. Y tenía dieciséis años solamente, no había cambiado la gran cosa desde la última vez que nos vimos y el tipo tenia las bolas azules de tanta abstinencia. Yo era virgen pero logre hacerle creer lo contrario ¡Emma! ¡Emma! ¿Puedes creer que el muy bastardo se puso todo celoso y estuvo a punto de morderme?

  
Emma se rio y soltó una especie de insulto camuflado con diversión hacia ese Antonio. Lovino parecía muy divertido contándolo todo hasta que de pronto su voz tembló.

  
—entonces una noche va y mientras lo hacíamos me dijo que me amaba. Yo le había servido copas de vino sin parar durante la cena y él no se había dado cuenta porque le había echado jugo de uva y agua para camuflar el sabor, y para cuando despertó esa mañana y todo era lo normal, no rastro de remembranza de lo que había dicho. Sentí como se me habían clavado mis propias uñas en el corazón cuando apreté contra mi pecho el rosario que él me había regalado cuando ingrese en el convento, lo rompí haciendo que mi hermano se preocupara por mí y hablara con una de las madres superiores para que me dieran otro y de paso llamaran a algún médico para que me revisara porque creía que eran de nuevo esos problemas que tenía en la infancia. Feliciano era muy estúpido para saber que no llamaban a doctores solo por un ataque nervioso y me encerraron en mi cuarto para rezar todo ese día. Antonio más tarde me abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Feliciano y luego llamándome a su despacho. Me hizo sentarme en la mesa y cerrar los ojos, cuando me di cuenta estaba poniendo otra vez en mi cuello ese rosario maldito, sonriéndome y pidiéndome que tuviera más cuidado. Yo quería irme, en verdad que quería Emma, escapar esa misma noche y ahorrarme los problemas pero no lo hice. No. yo me puse a llorar intentando hacer que Antonio me abrazara, pero me alejo de él diciendo que tal cosa era algo que despertaría en mi emociones que no debía tener ¡y el tipo había tenido sexo conmigo en esa misma mesa solo días antes! Me marche a mi cuarto después de intentar darle una bofetada y fallar.  
—Antonio no te merecía Lovino. No te merecía antes y no te merece ahora. Tú te mereces, te vales por ti mismo. Eres un omega consiente de lo que es y de lo que quiere. Antonio es un pobre y confundido tipo que quiere que lo arregles, un niño que no tuvo suficientes juguetes y que ahora es hombre.  
—Emma, ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? ¿Por qué no logre hacer que me abrazara esa noche? ¿Por qué logre hacerlo darme un oral la primera noche que estuve allí?  
—Porque, Lovino— dijo Emma tomando su rostro entre sus manos y acercándolo al suyo con aire cariñoso, casi maternal —tú eras un chiquillo buscando venganza por tus sentimientos ese día, y un desvalido y desconsolado niño esa noche. Antonio no podría abrazar a un chico que le es sincero porque él mismo no puede serlo, pero en cambio si se deja castigar por quien alguna vez llamo secuaz.

  
Lovino lo pensó. No era la respuesta que buscaba. Tal vez él quería algo sacado de película, a una Emma seductora que le dijera que ella si lo quería en su vida y que Antonio era solo un patético Alpha sin fuerzas para darle todo lo que quería.  
Pero en la realidad tenía que conformarse con muchas cosas y de todos modos no sabría cómo darle un beso a una mujer de mundo como Emma.

  
Mirando una última vez a la ventana, sintiendo la necesidad de pronto reacomodarse y dormir, sintió que había pasado mucho tiempo y que el sol ya se estaba escondiendo, aunque aún era muy temprano y las nubes eran escasas.

 

12.5 la primera noche.

Arthur estaba petrificado.

  
Bien, a veces podía ser muy estúpido y demasiado obstinado para aceptar su propia estupidez pero ahora lo admitía y estaba dispuesto a escribir un ensayo de cien hojas solo para dejar en claro que tan estúpido era.

  
Francis se estaba sacando la camisa y los pantalones en frente de él. En un pequeño cuarto de hotel demasiado frio y demasiado oscuro que apenas podía iluminar un círculo alrededor de la cama con una pobre vela. Su cuerpo más peludo que el de él –aunque era natural ya que los omegas solían carecer de bello corporal junto con los problemas dermatólogos que solían padecer- pero eso era demasiado, había una fila de claros y oscuros bellos por su pecho cubriendo juguetonamente todo su tórax y sus piernas también y sus brazos, pese a ello podía entender por qué un hombre como él era tan cotizado en el momento en que su hermoso cuerpo se mostró entero a él sin ninguna vergüenza y sin ningún recato. Somos amantes ¿verdad?

  
Arthur aún seguía con ese camisón debajo de la ropa de Lovino y no podía soportar la idea de mostrarle su cuerpo feo, flaco y débil. Si era cierto que su cuerpo aun tenia marcado su fanatismo religioso del tiempo en que Alfred se había revelado a él como un demonio en lugar de su niño; y sumándole a eso olía fatal. En el convento el jabón era considerado un lujo innecesario –y lo era- y apenas podía soportar a algunas novicias jóvenes cuando se paseaban sudorosas los días de verano después de caminar bajo el sol todo el día en el pueblo repartiendo los recados de la gente enferma. Ahora se avergonzaba de su propio desagradable olor. Pero lo que le molestaba era que no se veía como todas esos lindos y anchos omegas que tenían el aspecto de fertilidad y las enormes caderas para recibir todo lo que les llegara o esos cabellos suaves y largos o ese pecho que en algunas ocasiones era abundante o increíblemente hermoso. Arthur era plano. Flaco.

  
Somos amantes ¿verdad?

  
Francis lo miraba sin saber qué hacer. No esperaba nada de Arthur y no podía evitar sentir que pasara lo que pasara Arthur estaría decepcionado en la mañana si no eran claros los dos ahora. Se acercó lentamente para no asustarlo pero el británico abría los ojos como si no hubiera jamás visto el cuerpo de otra persona en la vida, con sorpresa, curiosidad, excitación. Francis no podía evitar sentir su entrepierna cosquillearle dolorosamente cuando los labios resecos de Arthur se cerraron en una pequeña línea y los ojos verdes viajaron a su zona genital. Arthur volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, rojo hasta las orejas y luego se atrevió a abrir la boca, ningún sonido salió de allí sin embargo y Francis ya se había sentado a su lado. Con nerviosismo tomo sus manos y las poso en su pecho, cerca de su corazón.  
—siente… estoy tan nervioso como tú.  
Y el corazón de un ser tan hermoso temblaba en sus manos como si se tratara de un pequeño y asustado animal que temiera ser devorado. Arthur repitió la acción de Francis colocando una de sus manos en su pecho, sintiendo el calor de su palma a través de su camisón. Humedeciéndose los labios aparto la mirada.  
—no es como si fueras un novato en esto.  
—no lo soy, pero me siento como uno— Francis dejo salir una risa muy suave y luego sus manos se sujetaron de las mejillas de Arthur, jubiloso de que no fuera el único sintiéndose así de nervioso y ansioso.  
Arthur entonces le miro a los ojos por primera vez desde que habían entrado a ese pequeño cuarto en ese pequeño hotel con esa pequeña cama con esas enormes y viejas y olientes mantas y esa triste vela que daba todo de sí para no apagarse con el viento que entraba por las aperturas de la ventana cuyo marco estaba mal puesto. Sus ojos verdes tan llenos de sentimientos tan tibios que traspasaban el calor a las mejillas de ambos, al vientre de ambos, a los dedos en su rostro.

  
— ¿somos amantes, verdad?

  
La noche paso por encima de ellos abrumadora. En silencio Francis se dedicó a llenar sus labios con los de Arthur, a responderle sinceramente sin avergonzarlo. A mover sus manos por su cuello y clavículas y hacerle el amor solo con sus dedos. Arthur gimió de lo sobrecogedora que era la sensación de tener a otra persona tocándolo donde él quería, no precisamente donde lo necesitaba.  
El camisón dejo de ser un obstáculo entre los ojos zafiros de Francis y el cuerpo pálido y pecoso de Arthur, este, sonrojado pero ya no tan avergonzado ni asustado, le tomo la mano y la acerco a su corazón.  
—oh dios, vamos a hacerlo.  
Francis no pudo evitar dejar escapar lágrimas que cayeron en las sábanas; Arthur se quejó de que hacía mucho frio y que era mejor si se cubrían con las mantas antes de que se congelaran, Francis, obedeciendo, le dijo que pronto entrarían en calor.  
Las manos y los labios estaban por todas partes, la saliva era adictiva y los suspiros eran escalofriantemente placenteros. Sentándose sobre Francis, Arthur reacomodo las mantas sobre ellos para dejarse caer en el cuerpo del mayor y elevar sus caderas como le ordenaba el rubio más oscuro. Los dedos iban dentro y fuera de su entrada con una maestría tal que pareciera que Arthur estuviera en su celo pero simplemente Francis sabía muy bien donde estimularlo.  
Acercándolo con sus manos, miro tímidamente a Francis mientras se empalaba en él, deseando ver su rostro cuando estuviera completamente dentro de él. Tardo un buen rato en sentirse lleno y llegar a la base, pero cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar dejar escapar unas pocas lágrimas también.

  
Eran amantes. Como esos que veían de más jóvenes en la playa con las caras rojas. Como esos que salían en las novelas para omegas que Francis idolatraba.  
—abre un poco más las piernas, me estas estrangulando— murmuro aterciopelado en su oído, relajando sus músculos.  
—no me trates como a una ramera pedazo de rana, aguántalo como un hombre— se quejó Arthur con sus labios en su cuello, casi sin que nada se le entendiera. Volvió a erguirse sobre el miembro erecto y gimió un poco muy alto cuando Francis movió sus caderas hacia arriba encontrándose con ese dulce punto que guardaría en su memoria táctil con tal de siempre encontrarlo y repetir la acción una y otra vez. Arthur dejo escapar varios gemidos más. Sabía que las paredes eran finísimas pero poco le importaba que al día siguiente le miraran con ojos abochornados cuando en ese momento Francis le miraba con todo el deseo pasional del mundo.

  
Tenía razón ese franchute. Empezaba a ser demasiado caluroso para seguir cubriendo sus cuerpos pero, como ya lo habíamos dicho, Arthur era obstinado.


	4. 4

13\. Matthew.

Pobre Matthew Williams. El olvidado chico, el invisible omega, el de suave olor dulzón que no llamaba la atención. El chico que se la pasaba estudiando pero que no conseguía sacar una sonrisa en los labios de su profesor no importaba lo mucho que se esforzara en todo, en los idiomas, en la memorización de las matemáticas, en los relatos en voz alta de literatura, en desgarrarse la voz intentando llegar al tono. Albert entonces tampoco jamás le dijo que practicara, pero no importaba porque de todos modos Matthew podía sentir sus críticas en sus ojos. Oh ¿sabes que es lo peor? Que Matthew lo amaba.

  
Cuando sus padres decidieron que era tiempo de enviarlo a una entrevista matrimonial ante el oscuro destino que se cernía sobre el tímido y gentil omega que no llamaba la atención, Matthew planeo declararse al profesor que todos esos años fue objeto de sus anhelos más primitivos e inocentes. Albert ni siquiera le miro, y aun así Matthew sentía su corazón pesado, el hombre se tensó y le dio la espalda, fue cosa de segundos en los que Matthew lo comprendió todo, su posición como el trágico corazón roto de la historia. Eran las diez y tres de la mañana cuando entro al salón, con sus veintitrés años aún se las arreglaba para entrar a su viejo instituto a escondidas y conversar con su profesor. A las diez y cinco consiguió que los fríos ojos ámbar se fijaran en los suyos, a las diez y ocho logro abrir la boca para confesarse, ni un minuto después ya había abandonado la sala y escapado del lugar. Esa misma noche pidió que le adelantaran el viaje, que no soportaba ver todo aquello que le recordaba a su amor frustrado. Intentando deshacerse también de sus fuertes emociones encontradas al tener que conocer al chico que sería su prometido.  
Cuando llego al pueblo, esperando ser recibido por su primo o por alguien, se dio cuenta muy tardíamente que se le había olvidado avisarle a su primo que llegaba esa tarde, ya que al llamar al lugar en el que se quedaba, le habían dicho que esa mañana había salido y no sabían dónde estaba. Matthew olvido llamar otra vez. Suspirando se acercó con su ligero equipaje y su jaula de mascotas –pesadísima- a la cabina de teléfonos más cercana, preguntándole primero tímidamente a una de las encargadas de detrás de la boletería si es que acaso tenían cambio. La dama le dio unas cuantas monedas y Matthew llamo a su primera opción. En el lugar donde se quedaba su primo volvieron a responderle lo mismo. Suspirando, marco los números que encontró anotados en su pequeña agenda personal, llamo a la casa de los Beilschmidt, una dama le respondió diciéndole que esperara en un café de la estación, que iría a buscarlo en el auto de la familia en un par de horas. Le pareció a Matthew oír en su voz cierta melancolía camuflada detrás de esa alegría de servir. Sentándose en el lugar en el que le habían dicho, miro entre las rejas de su jaula a su exótica mascota, sonriéndole con amor paternal mientras este le miraba con un rostro confundido, como preguntándole quien era.  
—soy Matthew.  
Rio el rubio de ondulada melena, meneando la cabeza a un ritmo imaginario, abriendo y cerrando sus ojos violetas mientras esperaba a que alguien notara que estaba allí para ordenar. Una media hora después en que nadie se le acerco a atenderlo, una dama vestida con ropas de sirvienta muy bien cuidadas –que parecían caras además- entro al lugar preguntándole a una de las camareras si es que había visto a un chiquillo allí con maletas llamado Matthew, el susodicho se levantó chocando su rodilla sin querer contra la mesa y botando su silla al tambalearse sobre ella en su intento de mantener el equilibrio. Si antes no había llamado la atención ahora todos ponían excesivo interés en él. La chica se acercó intentando no reírse del pobre chico y le ayudo a tomar sus maletas.  
—Veo que eres de los que son un poco torpes— dijo con cierta malicia que Matthew creyó merecer. —me llamo Elizabeta, me dicen Elí, dime Elí. Como sea, Matthew, ¿cierto? ¿Qué es eso que llevas allí?— señalo su jaula de mascotas casi totalmente cubierta. Matthew tenía fuerza corporal para ser un omega tan tranquilo y a los ojos de Elizabeta no pareciera que estuviera llevando nada de significante tamaño. Sus ojos se abrieron y casi se cae de la impresión cuando Matthew le respondió que llevaba un oso polar bebe.  
—pero, pero eso ¿es ilegal?  
—está bien mientras nadie sepa que está aquí. Como es nacido en cautiverio está acostumbrado a los climas cálidos, claro, espero que jamás tenga que soportar temperaturas muy altas sin mi constante hidratación y cuidado porque entonces estaríamos en problemas. Es mi pequeño kumajirou. Mi mejor amigo.  
—wow, debes ser muy solitario para tener de mejor amigo a un animal— Elizabeta se rio pero tan pronto vio en el joven un rostro lastimado intento disculparse.  
—tienes razón, Elizabeta. Exactamente porque soy un joven solitario es que debo hacer una entrevista de matrimonio tan pasada de moda. Por eso jamás aprendí a andar en bicicleta junto con los otros niños ni tuve ningún amigo en la escuela. Me apena decir que a la única persona que alguna vez le importe, no le importe tanto como yo creía, o como yo quería.  
—no Matthew, por favor no pongas esa cara. Ha sido mi culpa. He estado cegada por los celos y enojada desde que despierto hasta que me duermo. Lamento haberme descargado contigo que eres tan bueno a pesar de lo mucho que te he molestado. Vamos. Tómame del brazo, te llevare a la casa de los Beilschmidt en auto y cuando lleguemos allá veras lo grande que es el sitio ¡te enseñare a andar en bicicleta! Conocerás a Feliciano, a Ludwig, te harás muy buen amigo de ellos. Créeme Matthew que la pasaras bien incluso si no te casas con Gilbert siempre puedes hacer amigos en este lugar.  
Matthew sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas que no evitaron desvelarse en su mirada.  
—oh Elizabeta, muchas gracias por todo.

  
Pero él ya planeaba no casarse ni nada. Era más bien hacer tiempo. Empezaría su práctica de enfermería antes de tiempo y de paso dejaría zanjado todos los asuntos que lo atareaban y ansiaban.

  
Oh, eso fue antes de que se cruzara con una rubia de bellos ojos acompañada de una más pequeña de estatura de aspecto aterrador. En el momento en que cruzaron miradas, Matthew sintió su corazón paralizársele brevemente.  
¡¿Pero qué estaba haciendo?! Hace solo unas horas estaba muy enamorado de su profesor, un amor no correspondido por unos muy dolorosos largos años; y ahora su corazón latía aceleradamente por una mujer que apenas había visto. Convencido de que se trataba de algo pasajero que no volvería a pasar, se aventuró a preguntarle a Elizabeta quien era esa mujer acompañada de la chica de aspecto aterrador.  
Elizabeta sonrió.  
—la chica de aspecto aterrador es tu competencia en la entrevista de matrimonio, quien la acompaña es su hermana mayor, Sofía. Es una Alpha, por si te interesa— sonrojado Matthew negó con la cabeza tales intenciones pero sorprendido de saber que la mujer también se hospedaría allí por un tiempo, se emocionó al sentir curiosidad pura por ella.

 

14\. esa noche en que ambos te echaron de menos.

Feliciano no pudo evitar cubrirse la boca para no dejar escapar el grito cuando llego al cuarto que compartía con su hermano mayor, y ver todo lo que alguna vez le perteneció a Lovino fuera de lugar. Como si hubiera tomado sus pocas cosas y se hubiera marchado. Corrió hacia la ventana esperando ver una soga atada o una escalera apoyada en la pared pero lo único que vio fue el atardecer en la lejanía y Ludwig de camino a casa después de haberlo despedido en el convento, tras pasar casi todo el día buscando a Arthur quien había desaparecido misteriosamente sin ser visto por nadie-haciendo que se cancelaran los planes para ese día-. Ahora Lovino también estaba desaparecido y se supone que ese día Feliciano debía estar cambiando su ropa de novicio por el de un verdadero monje y estar mostrándoselo a su hermano quien se suponía debía estar orgulloso. En sobresalto grito el nombre de Ludwig para ponerse a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas lo dejaran, no paso mucho tiempo para que llegara donde el alemán pasmado y lo sorprendiera aún más al saltarle encima y contagiarlo de su ansiedad.

  
—il mio fratello, Ludwig, il mio fratello.

  
Grito y gimoteo. No sabiendo que hacer Ludwig tomo a Feliciano en brazos, pasando sus piernas por sus cinturas y sujetándolo por los muslos como tanto deseaba sujetarlo pero sin poder disfrutarlo sin sentirse culpable, trotando lo llevo hasta Roderich, el único omega que conocía que podía controlar a otros omegas con ataques de pánico y ansiedad. Él intentaba de igual manera calmar a Feliciano impregnándolo de su aroma pero dudaba que fuera de alguna ayuda, aunque Feliciano dejara de llorar y ahora solamente se dedicara a sollozar cada cierto tiempo. Cuando Roderich los vio su primera reacción fue regañar a Ludwig por estar haciendo algo que a sus ojos se veía inmoral, pero luego comprendió que no lo hacía porque quisiera. Feliciano se abalanzo ahora contra Roderich, gimoteándole todo sobre Lovino y sus cosas fuera de lugar.  
No se había dado el tiempo de revisar el regalo que le había dejado su hermano en su cama.  
Antonio fue notificado poco después de entrar por la puerta tras estar buscando a ese malnacido de Arthur que había dejado las cosas a medio hacer para escaparse. No veía a Francis por ningún lado tampoco y eso solo le daba pistas para construir algo en su cabeza pero aún no estaba ni cerca de la verdad. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que la joven monja beta tuvo que repetirle varias veces que el joven Feliciano y el joven Lovino estaban desaparecidos. Abriendo los ojos por un instante se echó en la silla.

  
— ¿Están sus cosas en su cuarto?— la monja negó con la cabeza.  
—solo están las de Feliciano pero no lo encontramos por ninguna parte, no hay rastro del novicio Lovino y tampoco de Arthur.  
Otra monja que estaba allí se apresuró a decir entre dientes —oh santo Dios, eran amantes y escaparon juntos. Todo tiene sentido ¡es por eso que ambos desaparecían en las noches o de madrugada y no estaban en sus cuartos! Ya decía yo que el señorito Arthur estaba muy contento últimamente…  
—calla ¡no digas esas cosas de Arthur!—  
—solo tienes envidia porque tomaron a Arthur antes de que pudieras hacer nada.  
— ¡calla! Tú tienes envidia por Lovino, porque siempre lo amaste y se fue con Arthur— ambas fueron silenciadas de su discusión cuando Antonio golpeo la mesa.  
—Arthur no se fue con Lovino y Lovino no se fue con Arthur, hay que seguir buscando— una de ellas, la primera en hacer voz sus sospechas, le alego de cómo podía estar tan seguro de esa afirmación. Antonio pudo haber respondido una excusa del tipo como que conocía muy bien a ambos o algo así, pero en su lugar respondió —porque cuando Lovino no estaba en su cuarto, estaba en el mío. Y ahora ¡basta de preguntas y empiecen a buscar! Puede que estén escondidos en alguna parte del convento.  
—si padre.

  
Antonio volvió a caerse sobre su cuerpo, cansado, adolorido, furioso. Se sentía en el borde de una fina cuerda a la locura. Pensar en Lovino lo ponía así ¿Cómo se las arregló para escapar frente a sus narices? ¿Cómo se atrevió a dejarlo ahí solo sin decirle nada? ¿Sin advertírselo? No se percató del gruñido gutural que escapaba de sus labios cerrados ni de su ensombrecido rostro sobre sus manos mientras la noche avanzaba y la luz del sol lentamente volvía a iluminar el convento. En su estado podría haber estado de esa manera todo lo que restaba de ese día y del resto de la semana pero se levantó al oír el teléfono sonando en la cocina. Contestando con una voz agitada escucho del otro lado la voz de su viejo conocido y fallido prometido. Roderich le regañaba por teléfono su poca capacidad para mantener a sus jóvenes aprendices en control. Feliciano estaba con él. Llorando por su hermano porque se había ido y no había avisado. Antonio golpeo el teléfono al colgar. Una segunda llamada le interrumpió, era la voz de un chiquillo joven, tan fina y delicada que casi era inaudible, preguntaba por Francis y por primera vez desde que se sumió en ira sus pensamientos volvieron a su amigo francés. Respondiéndole que lo buscaría y más tarde le avisaría, anoto en un papel arrugado el número de donde se hospedaba el joven. Salió con lo que tenía puesto pese a que apestaba a furia y ansiedad y sudor.  
Llego a la locación de los trenes, pensando que tal vez allí vería a Lovino si tenía suerte, a Francis si era afortunado. Preguntándole a uno de los guardias por si habían visto a un joven con las características de Lovino o de Francis. No realmente, o no recordaban, pero todos parecían coincidir que alguien parecido a esos dos estaba con un omega impresionante con enormes cejas y una Alpha rubia que no parecía del pueblo.  
Preguntando por Arthur se le fue dada la información de que lo habían visto esa mañana tomando desayuno en una de las cafeterías aledañas al área de hoteles y moteles. Hasta allá se dirigió.

  
Feliciano hallaba algo de paz en las piernas de Roderich siendo acariciado por las delicadas manos de pianista y escuchando su regaño como si este fuera un murmullo del viento que le ayudaba a dormir. Lloro todo lo que pudo hasta dormir en su desesperación porque le había golpeado la realización de que estaba solo y abandonado en un lugar sin salida con un corazón roto y una mente confundida. Pudo haber ayudado en su estado su proximidad con su celo que lo volvía más irritable.  
Mirando con ojos llorosos al hombre, interrumpiéndolo de su discurso, admirando con basta pena y amor sus finas facciones y su joven piel y sus ojos de adulto, se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla con el sentimiento de un niño despidiéndose de su padre, ya echándolo de menos desde la puerta, se alejó para apresar los ojos de entintado purpura de Roderich y rogarle en una voz sollozante que lo dejara quedarse allí. Que no quería volver. Que lo protegiera allí y no le avisara a su abuelo de nada.  
Roderich apretó los labios.  
—sabes que en algún momento deberé decirle que Lovino se ha marchado y que tú te has salido del convento. Sabes qué debo hacerlo, Feliciano.  
Sus ojos se cubrieron en una fina lámina de lágrimas que le nublaron la vista, su aliento salió pesado de sus labios cuando intento abrazar a Roderich pero no pudo estirar sus brazos y en su lugar simplemente dejo caer su cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro, calmándose con su aroma. Roderich suspiro acariciándole la espalda de arriba hacia abajo en movimientos lentos y alargados.  
—pero si tanto te preocupa, esperare un tiempo antes de decirle nada. Debes decidir en lo que resta de la semana que hacer y yo intentare averiguar donde esta Lovino. Que niño tan impertinente.  
—no digas eso de mi fratello.  
—calla Feliciano y déjame hablar.

  
Pese a que sus palabras eran hirientes al momento de regañar al aire, Feliciano no lograba conciliar en su mente estar enojado con Roderich de ningún modo. Volvió a sumergirse en el sueño y Roderich en sus largos monólogos ininterrumpidos.

  
De vuelta con Antonio, la búsqueda aún estaba en proceso. Se dirigió hacia donde le habían dicho pero sin suerte apenas pudo conseguir el dato de un camarero que le dijo que había visto al tipo de las cejas cerca del kiosco donde vendían periódicos. Yendo hacia allá le pareció ver por el rabillo del ojo un cabello rubio oscuro casi castaño cobrizo claro muy familiar. El mismo olor a beta con demasiado perfume para ser confundido con una mezcla entre omega y Alpha; volteándose vio a Francis sosteniendo la cintura de una persona, alguna de sus conquistas, la persona era menuda, con una pequeña cintura y delgadísimas piernas cubiertas por unos pantalones que tan típicamente eran populares entre los omegas hoy en día, llevaba un sombrero por lo que los demás detalles se los perdía a simple vista. Llamando a Francis consiguió que este quitase sus ojos del muchacho y lo mirase; una cara de sorpresa y nerviosismo estaba en lugar de su tranquila sonrisa. Antonio enarco una ceja.  
—Eh, Toni, ¿Cómo has estado?— el muchacho iba a voltearse pero pareció resistir la urgencia de hacerlo y en su lugar paso sus manos por su sombrero y se cubrió la boca con un pañuelo al intentar apurar a Francis de su pequeña parada en la calle.  
—bien, o mejor dicho no muy bien. Todavía estamos buscando a los que desaparecieron ayer. Lovino tampoco está por ningún lado ¿te enteraste?— incomodo, Francis se atraganto con su saliva al tragar y tosiendo un poco negó con la cabeza —nadie lo ha visto, creí que estaría por aquí cerca; pero parece que todos han visto a Arthur porque no paran de darme datos sobre un tipo flaco con enormes cejas ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?  
—venga Toni, no te angusties. Lovino aparecerá tarde o temprano. Ya sabes como es.  
Antonio se lo pensó, luego sonrió con renovada energía.  
—tienes razón. Bueno, debería buscar a Arthur entonces. Adiós Francis.  
— ¡no!  
Antonio sobresaltado por el grito de su amigo, le miro con los ojos muy abiertos.  
— ¿Qué?  
—no busques a Arthur, solo busca a Lovino. Suerte con eso, pero no busques a Arthur.  
— ¿Por qué?—sospechando se acercó a la pareja esperando distinguir mejor al individuo delgado al lado de Francis, Francis apretó más a esa persona contra sí.  
—porque Arthur seguramente te lanzara una maldición si lo buscas. No me cabe duda de que está muy feliz donde sea que este… venga Antonio, no me pongas esa cara.  
—me estas ocultando algo, Francis— afirmo Antonio cruzándose de brazos. El francés suspiro y luego se acercó al español.  
—mira, me quedare en el pueblo solo una noche más, mañana me marcho a parís. Te contare todo lo que sé a la hora de la cena, por favor déjame ahora estar con este primor que me costó un mundo convencerlo de salir conmigo— Antonio decidió que lo que fuera que Francis le tuviera que contar, valía la pena esperar. Dándose de nuevo la vuelta para marcharse, casi se olvidaba de avisarle a Francis sobre su primo, justo en el momento en que el joven omega se daba la vuelta también para tomar la mano de Francis y encontrarse cara a cara con su perseguidor.

  
Francis vio en silencio como Antonio fruncía las cejas y se tensaba de hombros mientras que Arthur empalidecía y se afirmaba con lo poco que tenia de la mano que aun tenia tomada.

 

15\. ahora ellos te cuentan su tragedia y no la imaginas.

Kiku se había malacostumbrado. Allí tenia a esos seres sobrenaturales, robándole su energía, quitándole sus cosas, molestándolo día y noche, pero se había malacostumbrado a la compañía, a la fría calidez que los envolvía, a la lujuria en sus ojos y el deseo que él mismo tenia de ver hasta donde llegarían cada vez que algo pasaba. Nunca había sentido la piel de sus labios cosquillearle antes.

  
Había pasado poco tiempo y sin embargo el cambio había sido tan radical en su ritmo que hasta los más jóvenes se percataron de esto y creyendo que tendría algún enamorado, comenzaron a seguir a Kiku, esperando descubrirlo con las manos en la masa pero fracasando peor que miserablemente.  
Ivan salía por las tardes unas cuantas veces a la semana diciendo que tenía trabajo que hacer, mientras que Alfred solía quedarse todo el día y durante la madrugada desaparecía por un momento para volver de mal humor, quejándose de su infortunio vociferando a los cuatro vientos su detestable destino. Kiku despertaba sin sobresaltarse para ser abrazado, mordido o incluso sujetado contra cualquier superficie que estuviera cerca en el momento. Jamás se creyó en una situación como esa y francamente se encontraba pensando en que podrían ser delirios de su mente depresiva y autoflagelación psicológica. Después de todo, había intentado quitarse la vida y lo volvería a intentar si tuviera la oportunidad.

  
El omega había comenzado a utilizar los kimonos más escondidos del ropero, brillando con nuevo temple reflexivo al mirar fijamente algo; ahora sus ojos se detenían al mismo tiempo que sus palabras y sus pensamientos suspiraban para dejarlo pasar de tema en tema en su corriente mental. Por supuesto que no había dejado de pensar en el acertijo que le habían puesto y dudaba que pudiera responderlo correctamente a la primera e incluso cuando intentaba responder una pequeña voz en su cabeza le decía que no era correcta su línea de respuesta, que debía volver a empezar de cero.  
Lo que más quiere un hombre y lo que más necesita un hombre. Son distintos. Pero pueden que sean la misma palabra y con otro significado. Lo que quiere un ser humano es sencillo: vida, felicidad, prosperidad, amor, a veces la codicia vuelve esas palabras en algo banal y se convierten en egocentrismo, cinismo, vanidad y envidia, lujuria y odio ¿Qué necesitaba un ser humano? Aire, la semilla de la que nació, protección y sabiduría para su supervivencia. Tiene sentido cuando no involucras tus sentimientos, pensó Kiku, cuando dejas de lado tu templo emocional y te concentras en los hechos. Un ser humano necesita pocas cosas para sobrevivir, y el resto las quiere para vivir bien.  
Alfred mordía uno de sus dedos de los pies, masajeando con sus manos sus piernas cuando Kiku salió de su éxtasis producido por el opio y volvió a sentir sus adormecidos músculos siendo moldeados y estimulados. Ivan le acariciaba la coronilla mirando a un punto en la habitación luego a la ventana para volver a su punto en la habitación. Alfred medio rio, medio gruño.

  
—Dinos que tanto te molesta y me dejas de molestar ya— reclamo ganándose una mirada de tempano de parte de Ivan. Seguramente aun creían que Kiku estaba muy drogado y poco tomaban en cuenta lo que un cuerpo humano puede hacer para acostumbrarse a todo lo que le hace daño.  
—ella, la chica, la Alpha de Bielorrusia. Me persigue, no sé cómo me encontró aquí pero así lo hizo. La última vez que la vi me disparo con balas de verdad, me desangre en el jardín por su culpa pero logre escapar; pero mientras hacía mi ronda la vi. No hay duda de que me ha encontrado.  
Alfred miro a Ivan como si le estuvieran bromeando. Pasando su lengua por entre los dedos de Kiku se ganó una risita inesperada pero bien recibida.  
—yo creo que exageras. De todos modos ¿Qué te puede hacer una humana?  
—en el caso de los ángeles, maldito demonio irascible, los humanos con tan solo amarte logran atarte en la tierra aunque no los correspondas, por eso no me he podido ir; aunque no es como si quisiera irme. En cambio, un muchacho estúpido como tú, con tantos años en el inframundo, desarrollo sentimientos por un humano sin que este hiciera gran cosa ¿Cómo paso eso, eh? Yo creo que tú eres el exagerado ¿te enamoraste de él o algo así?  
—no.  
— ¿no, qué, Alfred? Cuéntame ¿Quién es él?— pregunto Kiku intentando sentarse en el suelo, sujetando su kimono lo mejor que podía. Sus ojos ligeramente hinchados, sus mejillas pálidas, el humo del incienso mesclado con el del opio le daban a la habitación una protección casi total de la luz de mediodía cubierta en parte por las cortinas de la habitación. En otras situaciones, Alfred habría admirado la severidad de su rostro al levantarle la voz y el destello de conocimiento que Kiku se guardaba para sí mismo. Pero ahora se avergonzaba infinitamente de no poder negarse a acatar sus órdenes y contestarle sumisamente su historia.  
—Arthur, un omega. Me rescato en mi forma de bebe humano y me crio cuando estaba intentando poseer el templo del pueblo. De algún modo desarrolle emociones por ese humano, amor o como quieras llamarlo, y como castigo ahora debo cumplir con desquiciarlo.  
Kiku reflexiono.

  
— ¿Qué te ordenaron hacerle?

  
Alfred dudo. Ivan respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa —debe tener sexo con el que él ve como a un hermano— de inmediato Alfred interrumpió.  
—pero no ha pasado ni pasara, Arthur es muy obstinado y ya me he rendido… al menos eso creo, por ahora.  
—no te excuses Alfred ¿con que te amenazaron?—interrumpió de vuelta Ivan, sabiendo muy bien pero queriendo revelar el secreto solo para amedrentar las intenciones cada vez más humanas que Alfred albergaba en su pecho hacia el asiático de piel pálida. Kiku poco sabía que había hecho a dos seres sobrenaturales volverse de su misma naturaleza con el pasar de los días a costa de su espacio personal y su ya gastada voluntad por mantener la cordura y las apariencias. Las cuales dejaba de lado cuando sintió por primera vez como su corazón se estrujaba dentro de sí. Como si ya supiera la respuesta de Alfred y por nada del mundo quisiera oír la sentencia.  
—desaparecer. Así, nada más. Una vida de eternidad acabada en un pestañeo, todo el tiempo deseándolo y viéndolo imposible y ahora que se cumple, siento que hay tantas cosas que aun necesito hacer.  
—ser un inmortal debe ser difícil. Hasta me alegro de mi posición como un simple animal— ronco Kiku cubriéndose la cara con el antebrazo, no queriendo dejar escapar ni una sola de sus lágrimas.  
—sabes que te amo.  
—yo también.  
—no eres un simple mortal.  
—y sin embargo con solo el desgarro de mis intestinos puedo dejar de sentir el aire para siempre. Suena fácil, maravilloso incluso. Pero no quiero que eso te pase. Si alguien ha de morir no quiero que sean ustedes.  
— ¿Qué harías si en otra vida fueras inmortal?—pregunto Ivan, reflexivo, como si estuviera escondiendo el conocimiento de algo más allá de la comprensión del humano. Kiku se descubrió la cara y se sujetó el cuello con las manos, como si fuera a ahorcarse con sus delicados dedos pero simplemente sintiendo como la saliva pasaba por debajo de su carne.  
—serian otras cosas. No sabría responder si no sé cómo se vive siendo inmortal ¿logran vivir o solo están allí, presentes como el aire?

 

16\. las paredes tienen orejas.

Elizabeta no es de las que les gusta espiar, bueno, tal vez un poquito pero solo cuando su sexto sentido se lo dice. Sin embargo, y esto lo puedes confirmar, cuando trabajas en una casa tan grande, y te mueves por todas las habitaciones de manera silenciosa por mera costumbre, tiendes a tropezarte con una escena o una conversación que no deberías siquiera imaginar. Cuando se trataba de Roderich, este tendía a dejar trozos de lo que lo molestaba o le preocupaba a Elizabeta cuando esta le preguntaba algo, después de todo eran bastante cercanos para simples amo y sirvienta; pero cuando se trataba de Gilbert, de la demás familia de Roderich, o de las visitas que llegaban cada cambio de estación, Elizabeta una o dos veces por día se encontraba a si misma teniendo que dar la media vuelta, o fingir que no había escuchado más de lo necesario.

Escuchaba discusiones serias y estresantes, historias vergonzosas, affairs, alguna que otra voz cantarina o sollozante, un momento intimo entre amantes.

  
Chistoso fue cuando de más joven pilló a Feliciano conversando con el niño de la casa en aquella atesorada época en que ambos estaban inocentemente intercambiando sus palabras de amor por el otro. Elizabeta escucho, sí, pero jamás le conto nada a nadie, ahora era simplemente una nostálgica pena el que no pudiera escuchar más por accidente a nadie profesándose su amor ya nunca. Por ello le sorprendió que ese día llegaran tantas historias de tantos lados.  
Primero, entrando por la cocina después de haber dejado a Matthew en el jardín para que se entretuviera cerca de la fuente, escucho como un cuerpo golpeaba contra una pared, cuando quiso ir a investigar escucho la voz de Feliciano reclamando en un tono inusualmente angustiado.  
— ¿está mal acaso que me mires a los ojos? ¿Qué me quieras abrazar?  
Elizabeta se sonrojo con ese estamento. No había que ser un genio para entender que aquí habían sentimientos de por medio.  
—no, pero comprende que para mí es difícil aceptar estos sentimientos— y ese era Ludwig. Santo cielos, Ludwig y Feliciano ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Un inocente monje que acababa de ser abandonado por su hermano y un adolecente de marcado carácter que intentaba redimirse. Elizabeta recordaría poner eso en una historia más tarde. Asustada de interrumpir algo tan importante y no queriendo intervenir en el destino de lo que estaba porvenir, salió por donde había entrado para volver hacia donde estaba Matthew, topándose con la enceguecedora imagen de dos rubios sentados en la fuente que reflejaba los rayos del sol en sus aguas, la Alpha Sofía sujetaba las manos de Matthew contra su enorme busto, sonrojada pero sonriendo con dulzura a la vez que Matthew intentaba esconder su rostro detrás de sus redondas gafas, el oso polar se bañaba en el agua chapoteando y no dejando escuchar nada de lo que la joven pareja se estuviera diciendo.  
Escondiéndose entre los arbustos para no ser vista, Elizabeta se dirigió a una de los ventanales cerca del pasillo principal y abrió con un poco de dificultad, arreglándose la falda escucho como en una de las habitaciones alguien dejaba escapar un grito indignado y luego Roderich saliendo en busca de algo, por fortuna no vio a Elizabeta ahí parada, quien dirigiéndose al cuarto se detuvo al ver a tres siluetas de hombres en la pared, eran solo sus sombras pero como si se tratara del mito de la caverna, Elizabeta reconoció a esas personas gracias a sus voces y singulares facciones.

  
— ¿Por qué has hecho eso?— grito un chico, Arthur.  
—me la debías, Arthur, vaya que me la debías.  
—No está bien golpear a las parejas de tus amigos, Antonio, cálmate y siéntate si no quieres que pierda mi temple— grito Francis, con una voz y postura que Elizabeta hubiera deseado ver de frente.  
— ¿y tú quieres darme a mi lecciones de que no hacerle a tus amigos? Gilipollas. Lovino era mi mundo y dejaste que se marchara ¡sin decirme nada! Frente a mis narices.  
—oh cállate de una vez, merde. No soporto oír tanta estupidez de tu boca.  
—al fin algo de lo que podemos estar de acuerdo. Ahora cállense de una vez ambos y bájenle a su bravero si no quieren que yo mismo llame a todos los alphas de esta casa para que los separen. Tu mejor que nadie deberías saber, Francis, que no está bien visto que un beta pelee con un Alpha, y menos con un padre… aunque, vaya basura de padre eres, Antonio.  
Otro sonido volvió a acallar a las voces, esta vez era un sonido que helo la sangre de Elizabeta, como una bofetada, pasaron unos segundos antes de que se escuchara un gruñido de omega y un grito de sorpresa y dolor de parte de Antonio, las sombras le revelaban a Elizabeta que Arthur le había saltado encima al español y le estaba ahorcando con los brazos mientras le mordía las manos, Francis intentaba sacárselo de encima mientras Antonio chocaba contra todo con tal de liberarse de esa pulga en su espalda.  
—go and die, you scum.

  
Elizabeta quiso interrumpir en ese momento pero no lo logro al oír como Gilbert y Roderich discutían desde el pasillo, se escondió en la biblioteca antes de que la vieran y entraron a la habitación, separando a los que estaban peleando. Aun podía escuchar los gritos pero para esos momentos la discusión ya no tenía sentido, eran muchas las voces que se elevaban por sobre otras.  
Lo que era importante, y debía avisarle a Feliciano de esto, era que al parecer Francis había ayudado a Lovino a escapar, que Antonio no estaba nada contento con ello y que Arthur y Francis estaban juntos –aunque eso ultimo poco le interesaría a Feliciano pero sí que emocionaba a Elizabeta-.  
Atrapada allí dentro escucho como la discusión se acaloraba a tal punto que tuvieron que echar a Antonio a la calle y encerrar a Arthur en un ropero para que dejaran de pelear. Francis se quedó en el pasillo sin saber que hacer realmente, por como Elizabeta podía intuir al escuchar sus planos tacones ir y volver y su acento francés mascullar y negar. Escuchaba como Arthur gritaba que le dejasen salir y escuchaba los gruñidos de alphas en la puerta, temió que los demás alphas escucharan ya que con tal de proteger por instinto a los omegas se pondrían a repartir golpes. Trascurrieron unos segundos más antes de que Francis finalmente fuera al cuarto a recuperar a Arthur, solo para abrir la puerta de la biblioteca, darle un beso en los labios para que no dijera ni una palabra, y encerrarlo allí.  
Arthur sonrojado y sulfurado murmuro entre dientes —al menos es mejor que ese apestoso armario.

  
Al voltearse y ver a Elizabeta dejo escapar un jadeo de sorpresa pero de inmediato se tranquilizó.  
—oh, ¿así que… te escapaste por amor?— pregunto ella elevando una ceja y posando una mano sobre sus labios.  
Arthur, sintiendo todo ya demasiado embarazoso, tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta.  
—pues si…


	5. 5

17\. la carta que quedo. 

Feliciano la encontró cuando a su nueva casa le llego una maleta desde el convento, y en ella había una bolsa de regalo, y dentro la carta. Habían pasado unas semanas desde el día en que su hermano escapo del pueblo y este podría ser su último mensaje para él, pero Feliciano no podía sentirle el peso de su importancia, estaba seguro de que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volver a ver a Lovino. 

La carta descansaba intacta en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama, al otro lado Ludwig soplaba en sueños con el cabello desordenado y las marcas del cansancio. Se suponía que Feliciano no debía estar durmiendo allí con él, porque Roderich lo castigaría o le regañaría, pero Feliciano de todos modos iba a dormir con él. Aunque jamás consiguió su objetivo principal de llevarlo a la cama con otras intenciones además de dormir, si había conseguido algo más importante, más excitante. En su mano izquierda tenía un anillo. En la mente una fecha. En los labios su nombre. Y todo ello se lo diría a Lovino una vez tomara un lápiz y un papel. Estiro la mano para alcanzar la carta, con cuidado paso su lengua por ella para humedecer el papel y luego con la uña de su meñique rasgo el sobrecito, era solo una pobre hoja pero Feliciano la estrujo contra su pecho por un segundo antes de acomodarse contra la luz de la mañana en tan inusual día en que no podía dormir. Las letras eran cursivas y hermosas pero cortas. 

“seguro cuando leas esto yo ya habré partido.  
Si pudiera te llevaría conmigo, pero no puedo porque no quiero y porque no debo. Desde el día en que nací supe que no habrían buenos días por mientras la sombra de la familia me tragase, no los habrían y eso Feliciano, debes entenderlo. Porque fueron ellos los que te volvieron así, y sé que te intentas convencer de que no debes, pero créeme que es mejor probar de los pequeños pecados antes de morir envenenado por la inmundicia de la falsa santidad que te han impuesto. Yo no soy puro, de hecho temo que pueda estar esperando un bastardo, al menos ya puedo estar feliz sabiendo lo lejos que estaré en caso de que mis sospechas se confirmen. Pronto sabrás de mí. Me veras incluso, pero estaré a miles de kilómetros lejos de ti.   
Hazme sentir orgulloso de que no te he tocado ni te he manchado.  
Quiero que te ensucies tu solo. Así podremos estar los dos asquerosos.  
Lovino. “

Feliciano sintió la imperiosa necesidad de reírse, sus mejillas se colorearon del esfuerzo que puso por no carcajearse en la cama. Su cuerpo temblando violentamente despertó a Ludwig pese a sus intentos y este levanto la mirada para fruncir el ceño, sonrojarse violentamente y repetir la misma pregunta con el mismo tono de siempre.  
— ¿Qué haces en mi cama desnudo, Feliciano?  
—aww, pero si somos prometidos, debemos dormir en la misma cama.  
—eso no explica tu falta de decencia.   
—tenia frio.  
— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?  
—cuando duermes desnudo al lado de la persona que amas, tiendes a calentarte.

Y como siempre Ludwig se sonrojaba, se atragantaba y dejaba la conversación hasta allí para levantarse con su escultural cuerpo que inspiraba a Feliciano a hacerlo arte y luego se estiraba de esa manera que dejaba desnudos sus brazos y su estómago. Extasiado, Feliciano se cubría la cadera con la sábana, se le quedaba mirando con los ojos cerrados y luego en su voz de siempre, intentando no poner incomodo al Alpha nerviosísimo y virginal, le preguntaba si le daría el desayuno en la cama o saldrían a pasear primero. Ludwig era demasiado bueno, lo consentía como nadie, le debatía siempre pero al final hacia lo que Feliciano quería o le pedía. Al principio el italiano estaba aterrado de que ese amor que sentía en su pecho fuera comparable con algo fraternal, pero resulto que con solo oír de los labios de Ludwig lo complicado que era mirarlo a los ojos cuando sentía todas esas cosas sin nombre por él, termino por confirmar que sus emociones eran las mismas. Ambos querían sus bocas en su piel, ambos querían sentir el calor del otro en las puntas de sus dedos. No era incorrecto, no era malo. Feliciano había entendido por fin que el amor puede acabarse, pero que con esfuerzo puede ser revivido, y que con Ludwig trataría de todo para sentirse todos los días con ese calor en el estómago, que cada día encontraría en su cama a ese rubio y lo sentiría en su cuerpo como una violenta y fría ola que golpea la rocosa costa de vuelta en Italia. Ya planeaba incluso llevárselo a su casa materna, pese a que en general tiende a ser al revés con las relaciones Alpha-omega, Feliciano no se sentía de ánimos de aceptar algo tan tradicional cuando sabía que ambos lo querían –su primer intento falló, pero no fallaría dos veces-  
— ¿Qué tanto miras?  
—abrázame, bésame.  
Ludwig suspiro antes de acercarse a la cama, suavemente sentarse sobre el colchón y rodearlo con sus brazos hasta que su mentón acariciaba toscamente el hombro de Feliciano, este no perdió tiempo para rodearlo también, entrelazando sus dedos detrás del cuello de Ludwig y luego darle unos besos pequeñitos a lo largo de la oreja y la barbilla que podía alcanzar sin romper el apretado abrazo. Luego sentía ese calor abrasador de Alpha y Ludwig se separa con la cara roja, como siempre, pero esta vez Feliciano logro retenerlo con sus manos aun en su cuello, sentándose en sus piernas, acorraló al otro en ese lugar para darle un delicado beso cerca –peligrosamente cerca- de los labios y fijar sus ojos en los azules claros de Ludwig.  
—te paras cuando yo te diga, querido.   
Pondría en práctica ese comportamiento vulgar del que Lovino tanto decía que carecía. 

 

18\. oh, je t’aime. 

Cuando Sofía lo vio por primera vez, cruzando miradas con aquel tímido omega, se sintió en una nube de algodón de azúcar. Dulce era el sabor que codiciaba en la voz de Matthew cuando la oyó de lejos conversando con Elizabeta, tan cálida, tan suave, tan inaudible, que simplemente no podía pasar desapercibido para Sofía lo hermoso que sería escuchar esa voz todos los días a todas horas. 

Solo un problema.

Era una introvertida con problemas para hacer amigos.  
Hubo un tiempo en que culpaba a sus hermanos, y sobre todo a Natalia, de sus malas experiencias formando amistades, porque todos en su familia eran intimidantes, Natalia era una Alpha con delirios de loca y agresiva y sus padres y demás hermanos no hablaban a menos que fuese a gritos. Incluso aunque intento librarse de ello, ella sola no pudo mantenerse económicamente y tuvo que volver con la cola entre las patas a la casa paterna, esperando que algún día simplemente llegara esa persona que le llenaría el corazón de amor. Incontables fueron las noches en que deliro con esa persona producto al vodka que bebía en cantidades pero nunca logro materializarla. Hasta ahora.  
Matthew era aún más tímido, pero no tanto una vez estaba cómodo. Para un Alpha con un historial fallido como ella, lograr hacer que un delicado omega como él se sintiera a gusto, era todo un logro. A lo largo de las semanas compartieron todas sus mañanas y tardes en el patio, paseando por allí y por allá. Sabía que él estaba allí para conocer al tan aclamado y excéntrico Gilbert Beilschmidt al igual que su hermana, pero había algo en su amistad que no dejaba que se diera por vencida con la oportunidad del romance. Matthew cenaba a las siete, compartía un té o un café con quien fuese que en ese momento estuviera conversando –solía ser ella- y luego se retiraba a su dormitorio. En las mañanas se levantaba temprano. Bajaba a preparar el desayuno y conversar con Elizabeta mientras la esperaba para su paseo matutino. A veces se alejaban tanto que Sofía sentía la cara colorada del solo pensamiento de que estuvieran solos y libres de hacer lo que quisieran. Tal vez, como Matthew era tan tímido, no le reprocharía si de pronto le diera un beso o dos en las mejillas o acariciara su mano en la fuente más allá del gesto inocente que tenían de tomarse de las manos y mirarse a los ojos cuando hablaban y se contaban sus historias. Pero nunca hacia nada porque ella también era muy tímida. Le apenaba pensar en cómo sus sentimientos podrían no ser correspondidos. En las tardes Matthew, después de comer, iba al teléfono de la casa y llamaba a su primo o a su familia, Sofía se sentaba cerca de él leyendo algún libro mientras ponía especial atención a esos soniditos que hacia Matthew al hablar. El oso polar de mascota solía estar siempre en su cuarto, cerca de cubos de hielo enormes para mantenerlo cómodo. Solían jugar con él antes de la cena y luego bajaban a comer. Y se repetía una adorable rutina que en esa casa se volvía algo incomoda pero gratificante.

Sofía lo sabía y lo repetía una y otra vez antes de dormirse. Debía decirle a Matthew lo que sentía por él. Debía avisarle. Debía saber si lo que sentía seria correspondido.   
Una mañana lo llamo más temprano de lo usual, en el lugar en el que se conocieron. En el pasillo entre la casa y el lugar donde estacionaban el auto de la familia.  
—Matthew, debo confesarte algo.  
El rubio se sonrojo de pies a cabeza, elevo las manos y titubeando respondió — primero, yo tengo que decirte algo.  
— ¿eh? ¿Qué es? ¿Puedes esperar?  
—no creo que pueda esperar, puede que te enojes conmigo después o puede que no pueda mirarte a la cara nunca más si no te gusta lo que te voy a decir.  
Ella pensó entonces “situaciones drásticas requieren medidas drásticas”. Si Matthew le iba a decir que al fin había decidido quedarse con Gilbert y que este le había aceptado y que por ello no podría volver a verla a la cara porque –indirectamente- significaba que saldría lastimada –porque su hermana no sería la afortunada- entonces eso quería decir que ella debía decir lo suyo primero no importaba que.  
Matthew se puso en postura, la miro a los ojos, y antes de que pudiera decir palabra Sofía se echó a llorar.  
—Te amo— lloriqueo, y entre sollozos sus pechos temblaban como si fuese una masa de pan golpeando delicadamente una superficie.   
Matthew primero intento hacer que dejara de llorar, cuando se dio cuenta de la gravedad de las palabras intento no correr, cuando no corrió intento responder pero nada salía de su cabeza, como si la confesión de Sofía le hubiera dejado sin palabras –lo cual era el objetivo de esta-.  
Ya exasperado la abrazo, era un poco más alto que ella, lo que era normal en casos de omegas hombres y alphas mujeres. Sofía siguió llorando y apretándose a Matthew todo lo que podía hasta que Matthew quien era sensible a estas cosas también empezó a llorar. Ninguno sabe cómo paso pero ambos dejaron de llorar cuando dejaron de besarse debajo de los techos blancos del pasillo donde por primera vez cruzaron miradas.   
Al fin. Sofía se sentía en la nube más dulce del cielo y junto a ella tenía a Matthew.

Elizabeta interrumpió corriendo hacia ellos.  
—Sofía…—jadeo —es tu… hermana— sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus zapatos eran los que usaba en casa, su pelo era un desastre. Sofía abrió los ojos como platos ante la realización de que algo malo había pasado —esta, esta… la llevaron al manicomio. 

 

19\. la revista.

Lovino salía en la portada con una media sonrisa en sus labios rojos que se veían negros o muy grises en la fotografía en blanco y negro. Un enorme sombrero apenas cubriendo el mañoso rulo que le daba ese toque juvenil a su aspecto de duro y seductor. La ropa… jamás había usado nada que mostrara sus hombros ni mucho menos sus piernas, pero era algo que le gustaba, que se le veía bien y que para el calor de ese día en la playa era perfecto, maquillaje, era nulo. No se necesitaba cuando su piel de por si era perfecta y se ruborizaba tan encantadoramente.   
Todo ello lo decía la revista.   
La presentación.

Ahí un director de cine aclaraba que de todas las nuevas estrellas emergentes, este muchacho podría hacerlo ganar millones, arrasar con los corazones americanos como si fuera el más intenso huracán.  
Debajo el periodista daba a conocer su para nada imparcial e injusta opinión. Lovino Vargas era el novato destinado al estrellato, no como tantos sin nombre que lo intentaron y fallaron. 

Otra fotografía lo mostraba con gafas oscuras, un abrigo de aspecto italiano, y unos múltiples acompañantes. Lovino en medio destacaba por la forma en que todos a su alrededor le miraban como si fueran ajenos a las cámaras mientras él elevaba ligeramente el mentón sonriendo traviesamente al fotógrafo con un descaro seductor y un gesto infantil. Se decía que pronto estrenarían la serie donde él era parte del reparto estelar. Que pronto la serie también seria adaptada para otros países. 

Antonio se volvió rojo de ira.

Feliciano le miro por encima del hombro, complacido hasta la medula de verlo en ese estado, acariciando sus suaves labios para limpiar de ellos los restos de salsa bolognesa de la pasta que estaban comiendo al mediodía. La invitación había causado emoción de parte del español, ver al dulce Feliciano que estaba por casarse, discutir sobre si él podría llevar a cabo la ceremonia, inocentemente hacerlo pasar a la terraza donde guardaba las revistas y periódicos que compraba los primeros días de las semanas para no aburrirse en casa mientras Ludwig iba a la escuela para terminar su bachiller. Casualmente había dejado –sin querer, oh, claro- la revista donde salía su hermano abierta en las fotografías y la entrevista encima del montón de papeles. Por casualidad –sin querer, oh, claro- había hecho que Antonio se sentara cerca de su adorada mecedora donde pasaba las horas leyendo esas revistas antes de dirigirse a su estudio y pintar sus obras maestras.   
Posando su mejilla en una mano, sonrió inocentemente mirándolo de reojo.  
—ah ¿Qué pasa, Antonio? ¿Estás bien? Pareces algo enfermo.  
Antonio recupero gradualmente su color. Tomo violentamente la revista dejándola sobre la mesa, forzando una expresión gentil.  
—eh, Feliciano, este chico se parece a tu hermano. Qué raro.  
Feliciano deseo no saber nada. Pero ya lo sabía todo.  
—no, ese es mi fratello ¿Quién lo diría? Triunfando en los estados unidos ¡sabía que era un diamante en bruto! Una joya que necesitaba ser pulida. No me extraña que quisiera escapar de este pueblucho pequeñísimo y lleno de viejos… bah ¡yo tuve suerte de encontrar a mi Luddy!, pero el resto son todos unos peleles, nadie podría complacer a mi fratello como su nueva vida de seguro debe hacerlo ¿lo ves, Antonio, lo ves? Jamás lo había visto sonreír para una fotografía y aquí simplemente se ve divino.   
Bello, bello, caro fratello.  
—no debe, que indecencia de su parte ¡se supone que se había entregado a dios! Un omega no debería mostrar tanta piel, mucho menos salir en fotografías que eleven el libido de alphas sin escrúpulos. 

Oh, la palabrería de un imbécil. Ahora entendía a que se refería su hermano en su última carta. Feliciano podía jugar a hacerse el tonto por todo lo que durara esa conversación, pero definitivamente no estaba de ánimo de hacerlo.

—oh, pero Antonio, no, padre… Lovino nunca completo los votos, además, no es como si nunca hubiera sido así antes, ¿o ya olvido todo lo que le dijo mi nonno de cómo nos divertíamos en las fiestas solo unos meses antes de venir al convento? Admito que tal vez no éramos los más recatados omegas, pero tampoco es como si fuéramos unos cualquiera. Mi fratello no anda provocando solo por satisfacción, diría que lo hace sin querer incluso.   
—Eso es estúpido, ningún omega anda por allí ganando miradas sin andar provocándolas a propósito— dijo ya de una forma que solo delataba lo cegado que estaba por los celos.  
Feliciano frunció el ceño.  
—venga, eres un hombre también, eres un Alpha, peor aún ¿Me vas a decir, a la cara, que jamás pensaste en sostener a un omega en tus brazos? ¡mi fratello no es cualquier omega! Míralo ahora y dime honestamente ¿no quieres abrazarlo? ¿No quieres besarlo? ¿No quieres tomarlo?  
Antonio tenía los ojos oscurecidos, medio mentón enterrado en su pecho mientras intentaba sostener su frente con sus manos. Recordando todos esos momentos en que Lovino gimió su nombre y revolvió sus ojos hasta dar la vuelta en sus orbitas y mordió sus dedos y su hombro y lloro en éxtasis con esos ojos ámbar cambiantes mirándole con enojo y amor. Algo casi insaciable. Feliciano lo sabía porque en su postura estaba escrito todos los secretos que su hermano le desvelo con tantas palabras enredadas y frenéticas en cartas.  
—Eso, Feliciano, no es así— el omega golpeo la mesa, dejando la pasta sin terminar suspiro con un aire parecido al de Lovino cuando ya estaba muy cansado para seguir peleando. Se acomodó su camiseta y se dio la media vuelta.  
—oh, acabo de recordar que Elizabeta necesitaba verme, puede seguir comiendo tranquilo. Padre.

 

20\. la bala.

Lo había encontrado. 

Maldición y al infierno y a los cielos porque ni dios lo había salvado de lo que su destino le esperaba no importaba que camino tomase ahora definitivamente lo matarían.  
Esa mañana, todo había comenzado con normalidad. Había despertado a Kiku, habían compartido el cuerpo del mortal junto con ese demonio de mala muerte -que olía efectivamente a muerte- en un baile lujurioso de apareamiento sin que llegara a ser verdadero sexo. Luego habían encendido las velas, drogado al mortal, acariciado su cuerpo y mostrándole los placeres de los cielos y los infiernos con sus palabras, haciéndolo dilucidar en su estado de ensueño todo lo que podía ganar una vez se entregara a ellos por completo. Y luego, porque era su obligación, fue a hacer su ronda normal por el pueblo, teniendo especial cuidado por esa chica extraña que aún se estaba hospedando en el pequeño lugar en medio de la nada y del todo, como si él fuera un vértice y ella fuera succionada por él, estaba en todas partes. Hasta que se dio cuenta. Lo estaba siguiendo.  
Intentando evadirla, hizo visibles sus alas y se elevó hasta que su figura no pareciera humana, cuando el sol empezó a descender, volvió a bajar para volver con Kiku y no dejar que ese muerto andante le convenciera de los placeres carnales que él no podía ofrecerle. Pero fue su error bajar al patio de la iglesia. Fue su error no mirar antes.  
La primera bala lo atravesó donde la última se había alojado y la ala se quedó estancada a la pared. Olor a carne quemada y plumas chamuscadas inundo al instante el lugar junto con la sangre que comenzó a brotar. Ivan no supo cómo contener el dolor de buena forma y grito en dolor. Al ver a su atacante la vio.

Natalia. 

La chica que estaba enamorada de él. La chica a la que había ayudado años atrás en un accidente, aun pese a lo prohibido que estaba intervenir en esos asuntos, y a la que se había ganado como peor enemiga. Lo chistoso y trágico de la situación era que Natalia no se daba cuenta de lo imposible que era su amor por él y que no era esa la forma de demostrarlo. La Alpha estaba segura de que podrían casarse si le arrancaba esas alas y lo volvía un humano. Obviamente así no funciona, para Ivan la ausencia de sus alas era como las de un ave sin ellas. Lentamente moriría si es que no lo hacía de inmediato.   
Asustado como nunca lo había estado, sufriendo por la segunda bala que llego a su brazo esta vez, intento caminar afirmándose de la pared, intentar llamar auxilio de las monjas y monjes, pero la noche era silenciosa y oscura como la boca de un animal salvaje cuyos dientes rozaban ansiosamente a su presa desde el pescuezo. Ivan sabía lo que pasaría. Podía intentar retrasar el momento, y sabía exactamente lo que le pasaría después de eso pero en el momento no recordaba nada. En sus momentos cercanos a su muerte poco podía recordar salvo llegar donde su nipón de piel de porcelana y cabellos de carbón.   
La Alpha dejo escapar un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta, lloraba.  
—no quiero hacerte esto ¡detente!  
Pero Ivan no iba a escuchar, naturalmente. Natalia apunto una vez más la pistola al ángel.  
Es un ángel. No mueren. Son inmortales. No sufren como los humanos. Están a otro nivel. Esto es por amor.   
Un enfermizo, carcomido y repelente amor.  
De esa forma cerro los ojos y disparo una tercera vez, atravesándole el abdomen desde la espalda. Ivan cayo de rodillas sosteniendo su herida, reteniendo la sangre como si de algo sirviera, llenándose la ropa blanca de un escarlata negruzco. Jadeando volteo su mirada, esperando estar más lejos de la Alpha de lo que creía. Pero no, Natalia tenía su pistola en su sien. Ojos rojos, piernas temblorosas.   
Sentándose a su altura lo abrazo, esperando que eso le hiciera ver a esa criatura lo mucho que sentía haberlo lastimado. Ivan intento empujarla débilmente y Natalia volvió a tomar el arma oliente a azufre.  
—no te muevas, no quiero hacerte daño.  
Esta vez Ivan se quedó quieto, esperando la oportunidad para tomar el acero caliente con sus manos y apuntar a Natalia. Como si leyera sus pensamientos Natalia elevo la pistola hasta el entrecejo de Ivan.  
—ni lo intentes.   
Ivan se abalanzo sobre Natalia esperando conseguir la pistola. Podría ser más grande y pesado pero las heridas eran demasiado y pronto habría otra más en su hombro. Natalia se veía horrorizada. Las personas comenzaron a llegar recién en ese momento. Estupefactas de ver a una criatura cubierta de rojo sosteniéndose en sus sucias y magulladas alas, encima de una pobre chica que lloraba.   
Una de las monjas grito horrorizada y los betas se acercaron con la intención de espantar a ese demonio. Uno de ellos incluso tomo el arma. Cuando Ivan se incorporó rogando por socorro, el padre le disparo directo en el corazón. Su cuerpo ya tibio y pesado, murió lentamente sobre Natalia quien no paro de gritar hasta que la encerraron en uno de los cuartos del convento. 

Kiku despertó en medio de su resaca sintiendo que parte de su vida había sido arrancada de repente. Mirando a Alfred este parecía también haber notado lo que estaba pasando. Sus músculos estaban tensados, su cola estaba en el suelo, sus uñas se enterraban en su carne de manera tal que retenían la sangre oscura sin dejarla salir aun.   
— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto en japonés. Sentándose esperando que la mano de Ivan llegara a reconfortarlo como siempre pero no llego.  
Alfred le miro, suspiro. Si así es como terminaba la vida de un ángel, no quería pensar en la muerte de un asqueroso ser como él. Abrazo a Kiku por la cintura y abrió sus piernas para frotarse contra él, logrando hacer que el omega ignorara su sexto sentido y se enfocara en su instinto.


End file.
